Vertrouwen
by Mrs. N. Snape
Summary: Dit is het vervolg op Wantrouwen en vertelt het verhaal verder van Severus Sneep.
1. Default Chapter

Eindelijk is het zover en begin ik met het plaatsen van hoofdstuk 1 van het vervolg op WANTROUWEN.

Voor degene die Wantrouwen niet heeft gelezen zal het moeilijk zijn om dit deel te begrijpen dus raad ik jullie aan om eerst wantrouwen te lezen en dan dit deel.

Voor degene die op het vervolg hebben zitten wachten kan ik alleen nog zeggen:

Veel leesplezier en vergeet zeker niet om reviews achter te laten of mij een mailtje te sturen met jou mening over het verhaal.

En natuurlijk weer een heel GROOT bedankje aan mijn beta-readerster Silvia. En aan Arya mijn 2e beta reader (of zoals Silvia zei ;-) beta-beta reader).

Groetjes Nadine

P.s.: voor ik het vergeet dit verhaal is net als wantrouwen vertaalt uit het Duits en W'erinaya is de originele auteur.

****

****

**VERTROUWEN**

Hoofdstuk 1: Herfst

Gewunden und verschlungen seid  
Schatten von Fröhlichkeit und Leid,  
Von Hoffnung Furcht und Friedensstreben  
Im geflochtenen Strang eines Menschenleben.

Gene Wolfe, Die Frau die vom Einhorn geliebt wurde.

Het bos was druk in de weer, zich voor te bereiden op de lange winter. De eerste bladeren kregen al de kleur goud en rood. De planten, die boven de grond groeiden, waren reeds gestopt met groeien en trokken zich langzaam terug in de beschermende aarde.De dieren, die in de winter een winterslaap hielden, begonnen hun voorraden bij te vullen. Ze renden heen en weer en verzamelden alles wat ze konden gebruiken.

De jagers slopen door het bos, op zoek naar een buit. Wintertijd betekende ook voor hen hongerlijden en in de herfst was de tijd van overvloed.

Een eenhoorn hief zijn hoofd en keek sceptisch het bos in. Eenhoorns vrat men weliswaar niet, omdat ze gewoonweg te sterk waren, maar ook zij moesten op hun hoede zijn. De laatste tijd waren er ook aanvallen op hen. Het fantastische dier snoof en stampte met zijn hoef. Iets groots wandelde door het bos. Een vijand? De eenhoorn spitste zijn oren en sperde zijn neusgaten verder open. Snoof de bosgeur in. Kende hij deze geur? Het iets wandelde verder en negeerde het dier. De stralend blauwe ogen, verloren de wandelaar niet uit het oog. Toen ontdekte ook hij de eenhoorn en zwaaide het vrolijk toe. Nu kon het wezen de geur en het uiterlijk ordenen. Het was een vriend. Hij schudde een keer de lange manen en ging er vandoor. Het werd bijna nacht en een goede slaapplaats moest nog gevonden worden. Daar waar het langs ging, bloeiden voor de laatste keer de bosbloemen op, om enkele minuten later weer hun kelken te sluiten. Het was de origine magie van de eenhoorns leven te schenken.

De grote man liep op zijn gemak door het bos, van buiten scheen het zo, maar hij keek ook waakzaam om zich heen. In de zomer hadden ze tien eenhoorns verloren een pijnlijk verlies voor de man. Hij vond het fijn de schuwe dieren te observeren, sinds de moorden op de wonderbare dieren begonnen waren, waren ze nog schuwer geworden. Het trof niet alleen de eenhoorns, maar ook andere dieren waren verdwenen. In de toverwereld was dit niet opgevallen, maar bij deze man wel. Hij maakte zich zorgen, vele van deze dieren waren zeer zeldzaam geworden en hun natuurlijke leefomgeving in heel Engeland was gekrompen. Dit bos was een van hun laatste toevluchtsplekken. Heel langzaam greep hij naar zijn kruisboog en legde er een pijl op.

De wolvenogen gloeiden gevaarlijk in de schemering. De dieren slopen in een grote boog om de man heen. Deze buit was op het moment te sterk voor hun. Rustig observeerde de man, hoe de wolven ervan door gingen. Uiteindelijk nam hij de pijl weer van de kruisboog en stopte hem terug in de koker. Een lied voor zich uit neuriënd, hing hij de kruisboog weer over zijn schouder en ging verder.

Hij zag de weg van de eenhoorn, die als een bloeiend spoor door het bos trok, dus ze waren toch nog niet allemaal verdwenen. Zonder eenhoorns was het verboden bos maar half zo mooi. De ondergaande zon wierp een laatst schaduwspel in het bos, joeg haar levensvoedende stralen over de grond en toen verdween ze. De schemering bleef, in de herfst gloeide de hemel nog lang rood en goud.

De lucht rook reeds naar herfst, toen er een zachte wind door het bos ging, vielen de eerste bladeren van de bomen. Bijna zou hij boven in het kasteel de grote bieten oogsten en in een paar weken zou hij zijn grote trots aan de kasteelbewoners presenteren, zijn pompoenen.

Hij lachte zachtjes in zijn baard. Ja, hij had wat geholpen bij de groei en de pompoenen waren iets groter als normaal geworden. De kinderen zouden het fantastisch vinden ze te zien. Ze konden op zijn minst konden, voor enige tijd hun zorgen vergeten. De zomer had in de rij van tovenaars slachtoffers geëist en drie leerlingen waren niet meer naar school teruggekeerd. Weer anderen hadden ouders of vrienden verloren. De zieke magie van de zwarte magiër Lord Voldemort, hing als een duistere schaduw over iedereen. Zijn volgelingen waren overal bezig, steeds als het donkere teken in de hemel werd geschoten schreeuwde iedereen.

Naast de schrik die dit teken overal achter liet, bemerkten enkele niet dat het minder werd en niet meer. De daden, die lukten, wogen in de krant zwaarder, dan die daden die voorkomen waren. De gevangenen werden zelden, of helemaal niet meer genoemd.

Langzaam kwam hij zijn doel dichterbij. Hij schoof de wollen deken op zijn schouder recht, ze kwam de laatste tijd gewoon te vaak goed van pas. De thermoskan ging heen en weer in zijn tas, als hij bij zijn doel aangekomen was, zou hij in de schaduw van een boom gaan zitten en wachten. De zevende nacht wachten. Tot op een gegeven moment een donker persoon opduiken zou.

Bedrukt schudde hij zijn hoofd. En wat, als ze ook vannacht niet opdook? Dan betekende het zoeken. Al het nodige inpakken en door het hele land gaan zoeken. Ieder nog zo klein hoekje doorzoeken. In de kelders van oude gebouwen en kastelen gaan, deuren openbreken, holen doorzoeken. Men vertrouwde op hem, hij moest dan gaan zoeken. Het was een belofte geweest en voor deze persoon was het de enige hoop, die hij nog had.

In het kasteel vond iemand de slaap niet. De oude man zat achter zijn oud bureau en nam de laatste binnengekomen brieven door. Enkele waren maar korte notities, andere weer lang. Meer als een keer, wierp hij een bezorgde blik op de oude dreuzelklok en dan keek hij steeds weer uit het raam. Het werd steeds donkerder, maar de wolken straalden alsof de hemel in brand gezet was. Dat was de herfst, een kleurenspel van de natuur, voordat de winter kwam en met hem de kou. Met een zucht wierp hij de laatste brief op zijn bureau. De zevende nacht wachtte hij al, wachtend op een teken van leven. Met een vloeiende beweging stond hij op en ging naar het raam toe. Hij had frisse lucht nodig en met een zwaai opende hij een van de grote ramen. Direct kwam er een koele wind het kantoor van de oude man binnen. De kaarsen flikkerden lichtjes, maar gingen niet uit.

'Waar blijf je?', Dacht hij en sloot verbitterd zijn ogen. Gelukkig huilenden de schorpioenwolven niet zo hard.

De grote man zag in de verte de oude omgevallen boom en de grote wortels ervan. Hij versnelde zijn passen, misschien zou hij toch komen? Er bestond nog steeds hoop. De bronnen van zijn werkgever hadden er in ieder geval niets over gemeld, dat hij gevangen was.

Het werd zichtbaar donkerder en het stralen van de wolken werden minder. De gevallen boom, was in de loop van het jaar steeds meer in elkaar gevallen en de eerste jonge boompjes veroverden reeds de door hem vrijgegeven grond. Dit nieuwe leven mocht niet verwond worden, hij was een vreemde in het bos en daarom moest hij voorzichtig zijn.

Hij verlangzaamde zijn pas. Een uil schreeuwde zachtjes. De geluiden in het bos werden minder en minder. Bijna waren alleen nog de rovers te horen. Kort voor de rand van het dalletje, stopte de terreinknecht en haalde meermaals diep adem. De opkomende zorgen onderdrukte hij langzaam. Ze hielpen niet, als men moest wachten. Misschien kwam er een van de centauren langs en kon hij ze wat vertellen. De nacht zou dan niet zo lang duren.

Met de langzaam verdwenen zorg, kwam de voorzichtigheid, voor een tweede keer op deze avond trok hij zijn kruisboog. Met het wapen in de hand, nadere hij de kant van het dalletje. Met de ogen tot kleine spleetjes vernauwd, keek hij in het dalletje. Hij kuchte. Daar lag iemand.

Precies in het midden, lag iets in een zwart gewaad gehuld. Het bewoog niet. De terreinknecht had het gevoel dat zijn hartslag er mee zou stoppen, nu was het dus gebeurd. Dat, waarvoor hij altijd gevreesd had, was gebeurd. Zijn vriend was dood. Altijd als hij hem in het dalletje gevonden had, bewoog die persoon. Soms was hij opgesprongen als een roofkat, soms was het alleen het zwakke optillen van een hand. Dat hing er vanaf in wat voor een conditie zijn vriend zich bevond.

Niet in staat zich te bewegen, stond hij aan de rand en staarde naar de persoon die daar lag. Hij was te laat gekomen. Na eindeloze minuten en met het in het aanbreken van de nacht, kon hij zich eindelijk weer bewegen. Hij liet de kruisboog zakken en ging op weg om het onvermijdelijke tegemoet te treden. Hij zou zich verwonderen, maar deed het niet. Dat was altijd zo. Des te langer de afstand was, wanneer zijn vriend opdook, des te slechter was zijn toestand. In het algemeen was het de zomer en de herfst der gruwelijkheid geweest. De terreinknecht had vele bekenden verloren. Tovenaars en heksen, die ver minder gevaarlijke opdrachten hadden gedaan, als zijn vriend die voor hem lag.

Hoe dichterbij hij kwam, des te zwaarder zijn hart werd. Hij kon op zijn minst zijn belofte na komen. Voorzichtig ging hij naast de tovenaar door de knieën en tilde de hand op. Enkele secondes zweefde ze boven de schouders, van de jongen man die daar lag. Het lange zwarte haar bedekte zijn gezicht grotendeels. De hele persoon maakte op de een of andere manier een slordige en verwondbare indruk. Het lichaam lag op de zij, het gezicht naar de grote man toegedraaid. Toen eindelijk legde hij zijn hand op de schouder en draaide het lichaam op zijn rug. Slap als een pop, liet die persoon zich bewegen.

"Het spijt me", fluisterde hij zachtjes.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

kara: Hartstikke bedankt voor je review. Ik heb al een betareadster maar als je wilt kun je het misschien ook nog een nakijken. Zou je me misschien wel jouw email adres kunnen toesturen of mij even mailen?

Saffhire: Ook jij bedankt voor je review.

Groetjes Nadine

Hoofdstuk 2: Rust

Mein armer Sohn. Trau deinen Augen nicht.  
Was immer sie dir zeigen, es ist nur Begrenztheit.

Richard Bach " Die Möwe Jonathan"

"Wat spijt je zeer Hagrid?" Mompelde de persoon die op de grond lag.

De halfreus gaf een geluidsloze schreeuw en sprong op.

"Ik dacht... Ik dacht je was...", stotterde Hagrid en wees wat verward op de ontwaakte persoon op de grond.

Severus Sneep zuchtte, maar liet de ogen gesloten: "Dat ik dood ben?"

"Ja", zei Rubeus Hagrid met zachte stem.

"Hagrid je moet mij ondertussen toch wel kennen. Zo snel sterf ik niet, behalve als ik wil." Eindelijk opende hij de ogen en zag de terreinknecht naast zich staan. Hagrid zag er werkelijk zo uit, alsof hij gedacht had, dat Severus dood was. Het klopte wel, hij kon sterven als hij WOU! Maar wel alleen voor de schijn, hij was een van de weinige tovenaars, die deze kunst beheerste, de kunst die over algemeen onder de naam 'Ars Moriendi' bekend was. Maar als hij werkelijk helemaal uit het leven wou treden, dan had hij toch wat anders nodig. Gif bijvoorbeeld. De kunst van het sterven was te ingewikkeld, om ze als zelfmoord te gebruiken. De magie, die hij in dat moment houden kon, verbond hem met het leven, haalde hem terug hard en zonder rekening te houden met zijn lichaam. Alleen na het "ontwaken" had hij de mogelijkheid om echt te sterven. Maar op het moment dacxht hij er niet aan, zijn leven achter zich te laten.

"Wat is gebeurd?" Vroeg Hagrid en keek sceptisch neer op Severus Sneep.

"Ik was moe en wou niet in mijn woning wachten tot het avond werd", Antwoordde Severus Sneep rustig.

"Hoe lang lig je al hier?"

"De hele dag. Ik ben vanmorgen teruggekeerd." Hij beantwoordde graag de vragen van de halfreus, de enige mens, die hij op het moment vriend noemen mocht. Hij was werkelijk moe geweest. In zijn woning in Londen was het altijd luid en onaangenaam. Altijd als hij het zich veroorloven kon, kwam hij naar het bos om uit te rusten. Hier was, naaste het kantoor van zijn heer, een van weinige plaatsen waar hij kon uitrusten en op krachten kon komen.

Hij had zich nog steeds niet bewogen, lag nog steeds zo, daar hoe Hagrid hem had omgedraaid. Hij had de halfreus horen komen, zelfs het verraste ophoesten had hij vernomen, maar op het moment voelde hij zich te moe om zich te bewegen. Het was alsof al zijn krachten verdwenen waren, zelfs een hand kon hij niet optillen. Na een paar minuten kon hij zich bewegen, op de een of andere manier. De laatste dagen waren gewoonweg te aanstrengend geweest.

De halfreus merkte al hoe het met de jonge man was gesteld. Ze konden sneller zijn als hij gedragen werd.

Severus sloot zijn ogen en begon voorzichtig zijn handen te bewegen. Sneep had de hele dag als dood in het dalletje gelegen en geslapen. De zon had hij niet opgemerkt, net zoals de kleine dieren die aan hem gesnuffeld hadden. Voorzichtig trok hij een been op en strekte het weer. De ervaring had hem geleerd, dat het tijd nodig had zich weer vrij te kunnen bewegen, als men zo lang bewegingsloos lag. De halfreus mompelde wat en rolde de deken uit. Sneep lachte lichtjes, toen hij het geluid hoorde. Altijd als Hagrid bezorgd was, of niet meer verder wist deed hij drie dingen. Of hij begon te vertellen, hield hem in stille vertwijfeling zijn hand vast, of, zoals in dit geval, wikkelde hij zijn vriend in een warme deken in.

Warmte!

Dat had hij op de werkelijk eerste persoonlijke vraag geantwoord, die Hagrid hem had gesteld. Hij was de eerste mens sinds jaren geweest, die zich naar Sneeps welzijn had geïnformeerd. Door de schrik wist hij in de eerste secondes daarop geen antwoord. De halfreus was hardnekkig gebleven en verwachtte een antwoord. Zo was het gekomen, dat Sneep wat in woorden moest vertellen, wat hij niet kende. Iets was er dan toch in hem opgekomen, iets wat hij zelfs in woorden kon uitdrukken. Warmte! In de kamers van zijn heer, had hij het altijd warm.

Zijn heer, Albus Perkamentus, directeur van Zweinstein en de grootste vijand van de heer der duisternis. Het afgelopen jaar had Sneep besloten zelfmoord te plegen, maar Perkamentus had hem tegengehouden. In zijn stille en niet opdringende aard, had de directeur hem opgevangen.

Hij merkte hoe Hagrid hem met grootste voorzichtigheid in de deken wikkelde. Te vaak was Sneep gewond en enkele verwondingen waren op de eerste blik niet te herkennen.

"Ik ben niet gewond Hagrid", Stelde hij Hagrid gerust.

"Hm, goed." De voorzichtigheid verdween echter niet.

Perkamentus had Sneep gered en onbewust daarmee iets op gang gebracht. Severus had herkend, dat hij nu niet meer tot Voldemort behoorde. Hier was iemand die hem had gered, zonder vooroordelen, zonder angst voor wat hij was, of representeerde. Sneep was een volgeling van Voldemort, een dooddoener. Wat maar weinige wisten, was de daad dat hij spioneerde voor zijn nieuwe heer, Perkamentus. In een van de weinige momenten waar Sneep over zijn eigen leven kon beslissen, had hij ervoor gekozen weer iemands eigendom te worden. Voor vele tovenaars was dit een afstotende gedachtegang, voor Sneep, die zijn hele leven niets anders kende, een logisch vervolg voor zijn leven. Zij heer was er in het begin niet erg blij mee geweest, had bevelen maar zeer twijfelend gegeven. Altijd erop bedacht zijn eigendom niet in gevaar te brengen. Severus had dit met bewondering registreert. Zijn oude meester, Voldemort, gaf bevelen zonder er bij na te denken wat er kon gebeuren, enkel het resultaat was van belang!

De grond onder hem verdween en hij merkte, hoe hij werd opgetild. Hoe vaak had de halreus hem al gedragen? Hoe vaak was hij bij bewustzijn geweest? Alleen een klein beetje meer tijd en Sneep kon alleen verder. Zonder een woord van tegenspraak liet hij zich toch dragen. Vermoeid opende hij weer zijn ogen. "Ik kan zo meteen weer alleen verder."

"Leg dat maar aan Perkamentus uit. Des te sneller je bij hem bent des te beter", gromde de halfreus.

"Gaat het niet goed met mijn heer?" Vroeg Sneep bezorgd.

"Komt er op aan. Hij was erg bezorgd, heeft weinig gegeten", antwoordde Hagrid zachtjes.

Sneep deinsde samen, als hij dat had geweten! Hij keek om het bos in, het was alsof het verboden bos zelf helende krachten bezat. Langzaam keerden zijn oude krachten terug. Of was het de aanwezigheid van Hagrid? Severus kon het niet direct beoordelen.

"Hagrid laat me alstublieft naar beneden. Ik geloof dat ik nu alleen verder kan", zei Sneep na enkele minuten. De halfreus liet hem voorzichtig op de grond zakken.

Hij belastte zijn benen en ze zakten niet door. Nog steeds vast in de oude wollen deken gewikkeld, maakte zich op voor de weg naar het kasteel.

"Zal wel een lang verslag worden, of niet?"

Sneep wierp een blik op de halfreus, die hem niet uit het oog verloor. De dooddoener kon zich er op verzekeren, dat wanneer hij weer door zijn knieën zakte, Hagrid hem zou opvangen. Wat moest hij doen zonder de halfreus?

"Het wordt een zeer lang verslag en voor enkele families zeer belangrijk", zei Sneep rustig.

"Hm dacht ik al. Hij heeft zeker veel van zijn oude voorzichtigheid afgelegd?"

Hagrid noemde Voldemort nooit bij naam.

"Ja, dat heeft hij", bevestigde Sneep en zag het kasteel al door de bomen schemeren.

Tot enkele weken terug was Voldemort voorzichtiger geworden, te veel van zijn ondernemingen waren mis gelopen. Niet altijd voor de toverwereld waar te nemen, maar voor de dooddoeners waren het zeer pijnvolle fouten geweest. Voldemort vergaf geen fouten. Nooit!

Zachtjes slopen ze over het gras en Hagrid schoof de grote poort voorzichtig open. Rond deze tijd, was niemand meer onderweg in het kasteel. Behalve enkele geesten die ze moesten ontwijken. In slaap kon Severus de weg naar zijn heer vinden. Hagrid was dicht achter hem. De halfreus was, net zoals Perkamentus,nieuwsgierig naar zijn nieuwe informatie. Waarbij dat met Hagrid meer om te lachen was. Wie dacht er nou, dat de halfreus naast Perkamentus en Sneep een van de best geïnformeerde personen over Voldemorts activiteiten was? Hagrid was beiden hun levensverzekering, op de een of andere bijzondere wijze hun boegbeeld. Zouden Severus Sneep en Perkamentus gedood worden, was Hagrid de enige, die het gesponnen netwerk aan bronnen en informanten oprecht kon houden. Dan zou het aan de terreinknecht zijn, om families te waarschuwen en Voldemort het leven zwaar te maken.

Sneep schudde zijn hoofd, hopelijk kwam deze dag nooit. Hagrid was een te goede ziel, om hem deze beslissingen om te leggen. Perkamentus zijn heer moest overleven, maakte niet uit hoe.

Ze kwamen bij de waterspuwer aan en Hagrid mompelde het wachtwoord. "Aardbeienijs."

Sneep onthield het en ze betraden ook al de wenteltrap, die naar het kantoor van Perkamentus leidde. Vlak voor de deur gaf Severus, Hagrid de wollen deken terug en toen betraden ze beide het kantoor.

Perkamentus was opgesprongen en was vlak ervoor op hen af te lopen. Sneep trad met zekere stappen naar de midden van de kamer en keek kort in de goedgelovige ogen van Albus Perkamentus.

'Hij was er weer!', Dacht Perkamentus gelukkig en trad met zekere stappen op zijn spion af.

Het ging hem goed! Naar alle schijn, had hij geen pijn en zag er voor de rest ook redelijk gezond uit. Het liefst had hij hem omarmd, zo gelukkig was hij om hem te zien. Een korte blik van Severus Sneep, was echter meer dan genoeg om zijn vreugde af te remmen. Plots kwam hij tot stilstand en wachtte met een zwaar hart het begroetingritueel af. Wat had zijn spion gezegd? Als hij het zich veroorloven kon, zou hij ermee stoppen? Perkamentus bad tot alle goede geesten en tot Merlijn, dat deze tijd vlug zou komen.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3: Begroeting.

Nichts ist schrecklich, was notwendig ist.

Euripides, Fragmente 757

Sneep merkte de droevige blik van zijn heer op. Maar op het moment kon hij het zich nog niet veroorloven, om sommige gewoontes af te leren. Deze gewoontes verzekerden hem het overleven. Perkamentus was in het midden van de kamer verlamd. Sneep ging langzaam door zijn knieën en verboog zich diep. Het lange haar viel in zijn gezicht, zo als zo vaak kroop hij de laatste meters naar zijn heer, kuste de zoom van het gewaad en wachtte op bevelen. Op een dag zou hij ook dit kunnen laten. Maar wou hij het? Het was een deel van wat hij was! Een deel van zijn identiteit. Het liet hem zien waar zijn plaats was, waar de plaats van anderen waren. Toen hoorde hij de stem van zijn heer boven zich: "Ik ben blij jou gezond te zien. Is er nieuws?"

Met een handbeweging, die Severus vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag, gaf Perkamentus te kennen, dat hij moest gaan staan. De directeur zelf ging weer achter zijn bureau zitten. Sneep stond op en begon zonder omweg aan zijn verslag. De terreinknecht stond nog steeds naast de deur en luisterde, net als Perkamentus, aandachtig toe.

De afgelopen dagen had Sneep met anderen dooddoeners families geobserveerd en twee van hen verhoord. Het waren een snelle beslissingen geweest, zodat Sneep geen tijd meer had, om zijn heer een waarschuwing te sturen. Hij vertelde alles, liet niets weg en langzaam wisselde de kleur van Hagrids gezicht van rood naar wit en eindigde in een lichte groene tint.

Perkamentus, die al uit de krant en andere bronnen wist wat er met deze twee families gebeurd was, had dit punt al dagen hiervoor overwonnen. Sneep gaf verslag en vertelde, bijna een heel uur, en eindigde terwijl hij zich nog eens licht boog.

Hagrid die aan zijn zij stond, slikte en mompelde: "Ik moet gaan zitten."

Sneep draaide zich naar zijn grote vriend om en keek hem bezorgd aan.

Perkamentus ging wat rechter in zijn stoel zitten. Was dat echt bezorgdheid, wat er in het gezicht van Sneep te zien was? Een gevoel? Na wat hij gedaan had? Nee, verbeterde Perkamentus zich, na wat hij had MOETEN doen!

Ja, wat met die twee families gebeurd was, hield hem nog steeds bezig. Vier volwassenen en drie kinderen. Maar als door een wonder waren de kinderen er heel van afgekomen, wat men van de volwassenen niet zeggen kon. Alle vier zouden deze nacht nooit vergeten, hoe dan ook? De verminkingen, de littekens op de huid en ziel kon niemand laten verdwijnen. Perkamentus observeerde zijn dooddoener precies, hij was zijn eigendom. Hij kreeg rillingen. Eigendom, hoe akelig dat aanhoorde! Voor bijna ander half jaar, was hem dit leven cadeau gegeven. Hij had er nu het bevel over, maar niet alleen over het lichaam, nee, over gewoonweg alles! Weten, geluk, ongeluk. Langzaam sluipend veranderde Sneep. Dat hij nu open, voor zijn heer langzaam gevoelens toonde waren de eerste voortekens. Een glimlach omspeelde de lippen van Perkamentus, nu trad Sneep zelfs twee stappen naar de halfreus toe en legde heel zacht een hand op deze zijn grote schouders.

"Ik wou het niet!" Verzekerde hij met vaste en zachte stem.

Hagrid keek op, altijd nog lichtjes groen in zijn gezicht.

"Ik kon alleen de kinderen beschermen!" Probeerde hij nu de halfreus uit te leggen.

Hagrid tilde zijn hand op en legde deze op de arm van Severus. "Ik weet", mompelde hij.

"Hoe heb je dat kunststukje gedaan?" Vroeg Perkamentus nu.

Sneep draaide zich verward om, het leek bijna dat hij voor een paar seconden was vergeten dat Perkamentus ook in de kamer was.

'Jongen niet zo schrikken!', dacht Albus.

"Ik zei, die kinderen horen mij toe! Dat ik beter informatie uit hen zou kunnen krijgen." Sneep liet zijn hoofd hangen. "Ik heb hen natuurlijk niets gedaan."

"Alleen hun gedachten veranderen?" Haakte Perkamentus in.

"Ze denken er is iets verschrikkelijks gebeurd. Wat dus niet waar is. Ze zullen er geen langdurige schade aan hun ziel aan over houden. Nachtmerries, een tijdje misschien", zei Sneep langzaam.

Ziel? Dat zei iemand, die van zichzelf altijd beweerde er geen te hebben. Geen ziel, geen geweten, geen gevoelens. Het was allemaal zorgvuldig door Voldemort uitgewist. Zoals Perkamentus uit aanduidingen had begrepen, was Sneep als het ware gedrild om zo te worden. Alles wat Sneep misschien geweest was, had Voldemort vernietigd en een slaaf zonder eigen wil had hij achter gelaten. Een keer had Voldemort hem bijna tot zelfmoord gedreven. Wat de eigenlijke laatste druppel daarvoor was geweest, wist Perkamentus niet. Hij kon het niet eens raden! Hier had Sneep de eerste keer, als het ware bevelsweigering gedaan. Perkamentus had hem vrij gevraagd wat de reden was geweest voor de geprobeerde zelfmoord, Sneep had zich op de lippen gebeten en gezwegen. Ook na het meerdere malen gevraagd te hebben. Toen was Perkamentus langzaam kwaad geworden, hij wou Sneep toch alleen maar begrijpen, hem helpen! Met het glorierijke gevolg, dat Sneep zich voor hem in het stof geworpen had en de eerste keer met wat trots tegen Perkamentus had gezegd: "Vervloekt mij! Folter mij! Leg mij aan kettingen vast! Alles, behalve dat u antwoord verlangt!"

Dat had Perkamentus laten zien, dat het een zo verschrikkelijke gebeurtenis moest zijn geweest, dat zelfs Sneep liever alles op zich zou nemen, om alleen niet meer daarover te hoeven spreken. Zo was het een van de vele geheimen die Sneep omgaven.

"Ik denk ook, dat de kinderen zo goed als mogelijk uit deze situatie gered zijn", zei Perkamentus uiteindelijk.

Hagrid keek op en zei: "Directeur, Sneep zou wat moeten uitrusten."

Sneep draaide zich weer tot de halfreus om en keek hem aan. "Hagrid!"

"Het is een feit, dat ik je weer een keer heb moeten dragen en hoe je daar in het dalletje gelegen hebt! Als dood! Er had ik weet niet wat gebeuren kunnen!" meende Hagrid en stond op.

Dreigend bouwde hij zich voor de dooddoener op. Dit zag er nogal imposant uit, als men bedacht dat Hagrid goed anderhalf meter groter was als Sneep. De dooddoener keek hem aan en zei: "Ik kon de rest van de weg lopen!"

"Ja de rest van de weg! Rust nog maar wat uit!" zei de terreinknecht koppig.

Perkamentus observeerde deze kleine ruzie met een lichte glimlach, maar ook alarmerend. Mevrouw Pleister had er een keer over gesproken, dat zijn spion op het punt stond om zomaar in elkaar te storten. De dooddoener leefde op de reserves, die normale magiërs nooit zouden aantasten, vermoeidheid tot zelfs niet meer kunnen bewegen waren de eerste tekenen, dat de grens bijna bereikt was. Rust, de jongen had gewoonweg een keer veel rust nodig. Maar waarvandaan kon hij de tijd nemen? Nu stond de dooddoener voor Hagrid en keek hem klagend aan, alsof hij hem verraden had. Sneep had in de terreinknecht een vriend gevonden en zoals Albus wist, was Hagrid zijn enige vriend. Vaak kwam de dooddoener met de principes van de vriendschap niet terecht interpreteerde vele verhoudingswijzen van Hagrid verkeerd. Hagrid had zich als zeer geduldig man bewezen en zelfs gevoelig! Altijd als hij merkte dat hij bij Sneep iets zei, wat deze niet kende, legde hij het uit. Perkamentus kon zich geen betere leermeester voor Sneep, in zaken vertrouwen en vriendschap voorstellen. Als een spons zoog Severus alle informatie op en alle verhoudingswijzen, die tot een vriendschap behoorden. Hij leerde snel.

"Ik maak me zorgen", zei de terreinknecht uiteindelijk en er glom iets als begrijpen in de ogen van Severus.

"Natuurlijk", mompelde de dooddoener, weer wat informatie, die hij moest verwerken.

Perkamentus zorgde dat ze hem weer opmerkte, door zijn keel te schrapen. De halfreus en de magiër keken hem aan.

"Ik stel voor, dat jij de nacht hier doorbrengt Severus."

Misschien konden ze zo de grens nog wat verschuiven. De jonge man knikte. Een voordeel had Perkamentus tegenover Hagrid: Hij kon bevelen uitdelen en Sneep voerde ze zonder tegenspraak uit. Hagrid kon hem er alleen om vragen, waarbij Severus zelden een vraag van de terreinknecht afwees. Het nadeel was, bij bevelen kon men niet leren!

"Ik denk dat hiermee dat probleem is opgelost. Severus jij kunt dan weer gaan voor de ochtend aanbreekt.", Zei Perkamentus en stond op.

Hagrid zwaaide tevreden en verliet de kamer, terwijl hij iedereen nog een goede nachtrust wenste.

Perkamentus haalde een veldbed tevoorschijn. Ze hadden het afgelopen winter aangeschaft, Sneep was in deze tijd vaak onderkoeld en moest opgewarmd worden. Maar Albus wou op een gegeven moment ook weer in zijn eigen bed slapen, van daar had hij voor dit veldbed gezorgd.

Sneep hielp hem met het op zetten zonder ook maar een woord te spreken.

"Ik moet nog wat werken, jij kunt al slapen als je wilt", zei Perkamentus en wees daarbij op de stapel perkamenten die op zijn bureau lag.

Severus Sneep bekeek de stapel perkament en vermoedde dat het voor zijn heer een lange nacht zou worden. Hij kon hem bij zijn werk niet helpen, zelfs als hij dat gewild had. Hij voelde zich weliswaar weer wat sterker, maar Hagrid had toch gelijk gehad. De halfreus had hem gedragen en hij had dat, ondanks dat hij zo vermoeid was, niet merkbaar gemaakt. Enkele uurtjes slaap zouden hem geen kwaad doen. Perkamentus wendde zich weer tot zijn werk en Sneep liet zich op het veldbed neervallen. Hij wikkelde zich in de wollen deken in, die Hagrid voor hem had gelaten en sloot zijn ogen. Vandaag leefde hij, nu kon hij slapen, morgen was op dit moment nog ver. Langzaam dommelde hij in, tot hij uiteindelijk sliep.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Earwen-elf : Hartstikke bedankt voor je reviews. :-)

Hoofdstuk 4: Afscheid

Ich bin ein Schakal in schnellem Laufe,  
der die Erde durchmißt in einem Augenblick

Rote Kapelle der Königin Hatschepsut

Severus Sneep ontwaakte vroeg, zoals altijd als hij op Zweinstein verbleef. Hier gunde hij zich dingen, die in zijn eigen woning niet mogelijk waren. Hij bleef heel stil liggen en deed voor een moment alsof hij hier thuis hoorde. Voor enkele minuten, probeerde hij te vergeten wie hij was. Lang werd hem dit gevoel niet gegund. Zo zacht als hij kon stond hij op en begon het veldbed op zijn op te ruimen. Zijn heer sliep nog vast en diep, Severus had nog net gemerkt hoe laat Perkamentus naar bed gegaan was. Nu was het zaak hem niet te wekken en zo zacht mogelijk uit het kasteel te sluipen. Een laatste keer boog hij voor de slapende directeur en verdween vervolgens uit het kantoor. Net als een roofdier op jacht sloop hij de trappen, van de grote hal, bij de ingang af. Hij dook ineen, als er geesten in zicht waren en stopte als hij meende geluiden te horen. Toen hij over het gras bij Hagrids huisje kwam, opende deze de achterdeur, die naar het verboden bos wees.

"Goede morgen Sneep", mompelde de halfreus slaperig en wreef zich eens nog in de ogen.

Kort dacht Sneep eraan of hij nou gewoon ervandoor moest sluipen en zijn vriend alleen met een kort knikken zou begroeten, of dat hij moest blijven staan. Afwegend keek hij naar de hemel, het was weliswaar al tamelijk licht, maar nog donker genoeg.

"Goede morgen Hagrid", fluisterde Sneep.

"Al ontbeten?" Vroeg Hagrid en geeuwde uitbundig.

Sneep lacht dunnetjes en schudde zijn hoofd, dat zou hij later in zijn woning doen.

"Hm, als je het maar niet vergeet!" Zei Hagrid sceptisch en scheen plotseling klaarwakker.

Severus keek de grote man kort en rustig aan, hij zou zich deze raad ten harte nemen, en veel wat de halfreus zei nam hij zeer serieus. Hoe liet men nu zien dat men het begrepen had en deze raad zou opvolgen? Vast besloten duidde hij een buiging aan en nog voordat Hagrid zich kon beklagen, verdween hij in het verboden bos.

Hagrid staarde de donkere gestalte na, een buiging voor hem? Had hij de jongen niet duidelijk gemaakt, dat dit werkelijk niet nodig was? Voor vrienden boog men niet! Nog steeds, als een standbeeld verstijft staarde hij het bos in, tot de eerste zonnestralen de hut bereikten. De warmte scheen Hagrid letterlijk te ontdooien. Verward schudde hij zijn hoofd en draaide zich om. Het werd herfst en net als afgelopen jaar, zou hij weer uitkijken naar omgevallen dennen. De herfst stormen zouden wel weer een of andere oude boom tot vallen brengen, misschien ook een jonge die te onzeker stond. Hagrid zette heet water op voor een kopje thee. Vooral de jonge bomen deed het hem altijd pijn om aan te zien. Hij hield ervan, om hen bij het groeien te bekijken. Enkele waren in de loop van zijn terreinknecht jaren tot ware reuzen gegroeid. Enkele leerlingen grapten, dat Hagrid iedere boom bij naam kent. Helemaal waar was het niet, maar hij kende van velen hun leeftijd. Thoa, zijn hond, ontwaakte en begon zachtjes te huilen.

"Honger?" Vroeg hij zijn hond, die daarop op sprong en naar zijn voerbak begon te zoeken.

Hagrid lachte en zocht het hondenvoer. "Hier jij veelvraat."

Hij greep naar hondekoekjes en droogvoer, vulde de voerbak en zette die voor zijn hond op de grond neer.

Tevreden keek hij toe, hoe de hond stond te eten, in gedachten ging hij de checklijst voor de herfst door, daarbij viel zijn blik op een klein fotootje. Hij pakte de foto en keek ernaar. Het toonde twee volwassen tovenaars, een vrouw en een man, de vrouw hield een zuigeling op haar arm, en straalde naar de camera. Zoals bij alle toverfoto's bewoog het beeld. Lily en James Potter, met de kleine Harry. Zij had het hem drie weken na de geboorte cadeau gegeven. Hagrid was er reuze blij mee geweest, ja die Potters waren goede tovenaars, dachten zelfs aan een halfreus als hem. De ketel begon zachtjes te fluiten, het water voor de thee was warm.

Severus sorteerde zijn boeken, het was een rustige dag. Hij zat in het midden van stapels boeken en verwonderde zich, hoe veel boeken hij in loop der tijd verzameld had. Nadenkend hield hij een uitgaven van "giffen en tegengiffen van 11 eeuw" vast. Wat zou er met zijn eigendommen gebeuren als hij stierf? Zou Perkamentus er dan naar omkijken? Of zouden de dreuzels komen en op een gegeven moment gewoon alles weggooien? Sneep schrok, hij dacht na over de toekomst! Toekomst! Hij vertrok zijn gezicht bij de gedachte, magiërs als hij hadden er geen! Vastberaden legde hij het boek op de stapel giffen en tegengiffen. Maar het woord toekomst liet hem niet los. Het waren magiërs die een toekomst hadden. De Potters bijvoorbeeld, als Voldemort ze niet zou krijgen. Frank Lubbermans, zijn vrouw en ja ook die kleine Marcel, de zoon van Lubbermans. Velen, die hij bij naam kende, hadden nu kinderen. Severus staarde in het niets. Deze families hadden een toekomst. Deels omdat hij ze hen gegeven had, Perkamentus had velen van hen kunnen waarschuwen. Een magiër, van wie het niemand verwachtte, gaf volwassenen en kinderen een beter veiliger leven. Hij gaf hen hoop, waar hij zelf geen hoop mocht verwachten. Automatisch greep hij naar de stapel boeken. Hij keek naar het nieuwe boek, "Duistere wezens en hun huis". Hij zou net als te voor vele dreuzels en tovenaars hoop geven, dood en verderf ver van hen vandaan houden. Zo lang het nodig was en zijn lichaam dit meemaakte. Als in een trance legde hij het boek op de stapel magische wezens. Een glimlach gleed terug op zijn gezicht. Mocht hij geen toekomst hebben! Dit keer viel hem een klein boekje in de handen. Plotseling lachte hij luid, het was een heldere en vrolijke lach. Alleen een mens, die van niets meer schrok, lachte zo. Ja, hij had er geen, maar anderen wel!

Op deze dag kwam de eerste verrassende herfststorm en op een afgrond in het verboden bos trok het een jonge den om. Met veel kraken en vele houtsplinters, gleed de boom de afgrond in. Het geluid echode nog lang na in het bos en liet enkele dieren schrikken. Een centaur, die zich in een rots opening had terug getrokken, luisterde aandachtig. Het was niet goed, als zo vroeg in de herfst de bomen al vielen. Met strepen maakte het magische wezen de horoscoop af, die hij op de grond van het bos aan het maken was. Het fronste zijn voorhoofd en bekeek de lijnen en strepen nog eens precies. Was het van alles voorzien? Ja, alles. Met een woedend snuiven, dat bijna onderging in de storm, wiste hij de lijnen op de bosgrond uit en bad tot te sterren, dat hij het mis had. Niemand verdiende het zo iets mee te maken!

A/N kijkt naar knopje links onder Ik zou het geweldig vinden als jullie weer een review achterlaten zodat ik weet wie er allemaal leest.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5: Potter

Lerne auf die Worte zu hören und das Gute vom Bösen zu unterscheiden.

Amunnacht

Sneep zat nu al bijna een uur op zijn knieën. Al een uur lang hield Lord Voldemort een rede. Een korte blik naar de zijkant, was voor Severus voldoende om te zien hoe de andere dooddoeners de heer der Duisternis aan de lippen hingen. Ze zogen ieder woord in zich op, verinnerlijkten het. Op deze koele herfstavond, hadden ze zelfs een nieuw lid in hun groep opgenomen. Zover Severus kon zien, was het een jonge man geweest, de naam werd niet genoemd, ook zijn herkomst niet. Hij was een kind van tovenaars en geen van dreuzels, alleen dat telde. Langzaam kroop de kou door zijn gewaad en hij hoopte dat Voldemort gauw op het eindpunt belande. Als zo vaak schold de heer der Duisternis op de zwakheid van de tovenaars, liet hen aan hand van voorbeelden zien, hoe zwak deze gemeenschap geworden was. Liet zien, dat alleen hij hen hun oude macht kon terug geven. Hij bespotte Perkamentus. Noemde hem een dreuzelvriend. Sneep sloot zijn ogen, als Voldemort erover praatte. Het deed pijn, als het over zijn ware heer ging.

"…en wat doet deze dreuzelsvriend? Hij trekt fatsoenlijke en getalenteerde tovenaars naar zijn kant! Ja, wordt bevriend met zelfs halfreuzen en weerwolven!"

Sneep probeerde de rust te bewaren, Hagrid! Wou Voldemort nu ook Hagrid wat aandoen? Wat zou dat brengen? Hagrid kon niets! Ja, was zelfs als men hem in gezelschap aankeek niets! Alleen voor Perkamentus en Sneep betekende hij wat!

"Ik zeg jullie, wij zouden deze magiër moeten laten zien wat ware macht is! Zo gauw ik het onderkomen van de Potters weet, zal ik het zaakje bij de wortel aanpakken! We zullen zien hoe sterk Perkamentus nog is, als hij diegene verloren heeft, die in hem geloven en wie er op het eind nog aan zijn kant staat!" Voldemort eindigde en genoot kort van de stilte.

In tegenstelling tot andere heersers, hoefde deze hier geen overweldigend applaus! Nee, zijn macht lag in de stilte, in de absolute onderdanigheid van de geest, in de absolute controle!

Sneep deed alsof hij heel rustig was, maar innerlijk dwong het hem naar het verboden bos.

"Maar ik waarschuw jullie! Die dreuzelvrienden zijn nog sterk en hebben vele oren! Vertrouw niemand!"

Sceptisch keken enkele dooddoeners hun collega's aan.

'Ja, en een van deze oren zit midden tussen jullie in!', dacht Sneep sarcastisch.

Hij boog nederig zijn hoofd en zag zo niet hoe een dooddoener hem preciezer aan keek. Niemand verdachthem, de zielloze en gevoelsdode Sneep. De gifmixer onder hen.

Maar iemand was toch iets onzekerder geworden. Keek deze magiër zonder wil strak aan. In de rij van de dooddoeners gold Sneep als een van de trouwste volgelingen van Lord Voldemort, maar ook als een, die bevelen zonder te aarzelen of na te vragen uitvoerde. Enkele zeiden, hij zou alleen bruut zijn, andere zagen in hem een slaaf van de heer der Duisternis. Verder ging het, Voldemort zou Sneep zelf zo geschapen hebben, hem zelf zo lang hebben gevormd, tot dat er uit kwam, zoals hij nu was. Hoe Voldemort dat heeft bereikt was een raadsel. Wat de andere dooddoener liever niet wilde weten. In zijn ogen brandde nog het vuur van verlangen, hij boog zijn hoofd alleen als het noodzakelijk was! Hij was trots op waar hij van afstamde en wat hij kon. Hij was niet zoals Sneep, die nam de gegeven bevelen op en plande ze. Hij had grootse dingen gedaan! Hij plande, hij observeerde, bekeek alles vanuit verschillende standpunten. Kort, hij wou meer! Hij kon meer en dat wou hij Voldemort ook bewijzen. De steeds weer mislukte aanvallen van de dooddoeners waren een idee, zo kon hij Voldemort bewijzen dat hij aan meer dacht.

HIJ, Evan Rosier, had nog een eigen wil en hij kon hem ook inzetten.

Voldemort ontsloeg hen van de rede en daarna verdwenen de tovenaars van de plaats. Direct keek Evan naar Sneep om, deze knielde nog steeds, scheen ieder woord van de Heer der Duisternis nog op zich in te laten werken.

'Slaaf zonder wil!', dacht Evan afstotend, zo zou hij nooit zijn!

Toen 'poef', nog steeds knielend verdween Sneep, had zich nog niet eens de moeite gedaan op te staan. Evan dacht niet lang na en verdwijnselde ook. Hij stond plotseling in de woning van Sneep en stond met de gifmixer oog in oog .

"Evan Rosier, wat voor een verrassing!" Fluisterde Sneep ruw.

Rosier dook niet ineen, maar keek hem uitdagend aan.

"Wat wil je?" Vroeg Sneep en draaide hem de rug toe.

"Ik maakte me zorgen!" zei Rosier rechtuit.

Sneep trok de mantel van zijn schouders en wierp hem achteloos op de kist, die in het midden van de kamer stond.

"Steeds meer aanvallen mislukken!" Iets als verlangen mengde zich in Rosiers stem.

Sneep liet het koud en hij wendde Rosier nog steeds zijn rug toe.

"Jij bent een, die van begin af aan erbij waren, een van de eersten!" zei Rosier verder.

"Ik was niet een van de eersten! Er bestaan andere voor mij!"Fluisterde Sneep, geluidloos zonder emoties.

Rosier keek om. Ja, hij was hier al eens geweest, kort daarop was een missie misgelopen. Alleen aan zijn snelle reactie was het te danken, dat hij weggekomen was. Sneep had ook kunnen vluchten, maar was enkele weken niet tevoorschijn gekomen, ja, hij was zelfs voor dood gehouden. Zo had hij niet hoeven aanzien, hoe Voldemort, Lucius Malfidus voor zijn fouten had laten boeten. Lucius, die hem had gezegd, dat Sneep geen gevoelens had, Lucius, zijn oude schoolvriend die hem in de rij van de dooddoeners had gebracht.

Sneep kwam nu voor Rosier tot stilstand. "Ga Rosier! Ik heb niets daarover te zeggen. Het zijn feiten waaraan ik niets kan veranderen. Onze meester zal zich daar mee bemoeien. Of heb je bevelen daarvoor onderzoek te verrichten?"

Bevel!? Rosier staarde Sneep aan. "Nee, ik heb geen opdracht, onderzoek te verrichten."

"Dan laat het!" zei Sneep.

Met een zachte poef verdween Rosier uit de woning van Sneep. Woedend en teleurgesteld kwam hij op een kerkhof aan. Waarom zou hij het laten? Interesseerde het Sneep niet, dat Voldemort aan macht verloor? Misschien kon hij hem toch nog overhalen hem te helpen het lek in de rij van de dooddoeners te vinden. Ergens in deze man moest het toch nog een wil zijn! Evan verscheen in de woning van de gifmixer. Maar er was geen spoor van Sneep meer!

Severus liep snel naast de halfreus. Het was gelukkig nog donker en als hij snel genoeg was, kon hij nog in de zelfde nacht weer uit Zweinstein verdwijnen. Hagrid moest wel aan hem gezien hebben, dat er iets niet klopte, want de halfreus had de normale begroeting achterwege gelaten en liep nu naast Sneep. Zachtjes slopen ze het kasteel binnen en waren korte tijd later al voor het kantoor van Perkamentus. Kort luisterden ze, Perkamentus was alleen. Vastbesloten stootte Sneep de deur open en liet zelfs het gebruikelijke begroetingsritueel achterwege. Daarvoor was er gewoonweg te weinig tijd!

"Heer!" Zei hij en maakte een snelle buiging. "U moet per ommegaande de familie Potter waarschuwen!"

Perkamentus keek verrast op en wenkte Sneep dichter naar zich toe. Terwijl Sneep naar hem toe ging, hoorde hij hoe achter hem de deur door Hagrid gesloten werd.

"Verklaar!" vorderde Perkamentus hem op.

"Voldemort wilt u schaden, hij is zich er steeds meer van bewust dat u hem tegen werkt. Hij probeert uw informatiebronnen en…", hij twijfelde kort, "en vrienden angst in jagen. Het is algemeen bekend hoe dicht de Potters bij u staan en Voldemort wil ze doden om u te schaden!"

Perkamentus keek langs Sneep naar Hagrid. "Hagrid! Ga direct naar de Potters! Ze moeten binnen 24 uur gepakt hebben, ik ken een plaats waar ze veilig kunnen zijn."

"Heer, nee!" Sprak Sneep tegen. "Voldemort heeft ook een informatie netwerk, niet alleen bestaand uit dooddoeners die makkelijk te herkennen zijn." Hij wees op zijn onderarm. "Er bestaan ook verstopte volgelingen, het zou alleen een kwestie van tijd zijn, voordat hij de Potters gevonden heeft. Ze moeten HELEMAAL verdwijnen!"

Perkamentus kneep zijn ogen samen en keek Sneep doordringend aan. "Wat stel je voor?"

"Fidelius spreuk!" zei Sneep kort. Ook hij had over dit probleem nagedacht, alleen, hoe velen waren bereid om deze moeilijke spreuk over zich te laten uitspreken? Er waren grote risico's daarmee verbonden!

"Hm, in orde, het beste is dat ik zelf naar de Potters ga, Hagrid blijft op school! Severus, jij gaat terug naar je woning!"

Sneep maakte een lichte buiging en Hagrid knikte. Het was werkelijk belangrijke informatie en ze hadden weinig tijd. Voldemort had zo daadkrachtig geklonken en Severus beviel deze toonval, bij zijn vroegere heer helemaal niet.

Met z'n drieën verlieten ze het kantoor, Hagrid ging het zich op de trappen van de hal bij de ingang gemakkelijk maken, om daar wacht te houden. Sneep rende terug naar het bos, want het werd langzaam aan weer licht, en Perkamentus ging naar de Potters. Hoe hij het deed wist niemand, alleen korte tijd later stond er een zeer ernstig kijkende directeur van Zweinstein voor hen deur.

"Perkamentus!"riep James nog steeds licht slaperig. "Hoe kan ik u helpen?"

"Geen tijd voor lange gesprekken James! We moeten praten, DIRECT! Alstublieft maak Lily wakker, het is dringend!" Perkamentus was normaal een beleefd mens en wachtte tot hij binnen gelaten werd, maar niet vandaag. Hij wrong zich langs James het huis in. Deze maakte een licht verblufte indruk, maar sloot zorgzaam de deur en riep naar zijn vrouw.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6: Laatste bevelen.

Der Pinsel ist dem Schwert an Stärke überlegen.

Das gesprochene Wort ist aber noch stärker als der Pinsel.

Unbekannt

Severus Sneep zat in zijn woning en wachtte. Hem maakte dit wachten niets uit, hij kon wachten, lang zelfs. Minuten, uren, dagen, weken, ja zelfs maanden als de tijd het toe liet. Maar zelden was hij zo onrustig als op deze dag. Hij had ze gewaarschuwd en de Potters zouden verdwijnen, Letterlijk. De Fidelius-spreuk was een van de moeilijkste en gecompliceerde spreuken die bekend was. Het verborg een geheim in het binnenste van een levende ziel, het geheim was daarmee onvindbaar. De Potters zouden dit geheim zijn, Voldemort kon aan hen voorbij lopen zonder hen te zien, omdat ze alleen nog maar als geheim in deze menselijke ziel waar te nemen waren. Natuurlijk zou Voldemort op deze geheimhouder jagen en als hij hem in zijn handen kreeg, was het nog maar een kwestie van tijd, tot deze zou gaan praten. Maar tot dat moment was er weer wat tijd gewonnen en een stuk toekomst voor de familie Potter. Sneep ging op zijn oude matras op de grond liggen, weer wat tijd van het lot gewonnen! Vermoeid sloot hij zijn ogen, hij had wat rust nodig, het leek, alsof Voldemort genoeg had van deze kleinigheden, nu wou de heer meer en grotere dingen volbrengen. Maar daarvoor moest hij Perkamentus uit de weg ruimen, zijn vrienden doden en de informatiebronnen zouden deze zwart magiër de weg vrijmaken.

Severus kon niet slapen, ergens diep in zich merkte hij, dat deze tijd nu langzaam voorbij was. Wat voorheen op de een of andere manier ver weg leek, scheen nu dichter en dichter bij te komen. Hij zou alle kracht gebruiken om nog genoeg informatie naar Perkamentus te brengen. Dan zou Perkamentus een nieuwe informatiebron moeten zoeken.

Iets groots fladderde op deze avond zijn woning binnen. Sneep, die niet geslapen had, keek de grote bosuil verrast aan. Hij kreeg nooit uilenpost! De uil stak hem wel opgevoed zijn poot toe, zodat hij haar de brief afnam. Sneep maakte het touwtje los en de uil vloog ook alweer de lucht in en verdween door het open raam.

Nog steeds verrast opende Sneep de enveloppe en haalde de brief te voorschijn.

_iSeverus ik wil met je praten! Alsjeblieft, kom na het invallen van de avond naar ons oude huis. Ik zal in de tuin wachten._

_Lily/i_

Sneep las de alinea's over en over. Waarom wou ze hem spreken? Sinds de kerstnacht had hij haar niet meer gezien. Soepel als een roofkat kwam hij op de benen, deed een mantel om en verdwijnselde naar het oude huis van de Potters. Net als toen sloop hij over de oprit van de buren naar de tuin van de Potters. Sneep observeerde van achter een boom. Meerdere mensen liepen door het huis. Was deze vrouw gek geworden?! Hij kon ontdekt worden! Hij zag James, hoe hij dozen vervoerde en ze via het haardnetwerk naar hun nieuwe huis bracht. Toen kwam er een persoon die Sneep helemaal niet mocht, Sirius Zwarts. Zou HIJ de geheim bewaarder van de Potters worden? Toen kwam Lily de veranda op, ze droeg een klein buideltje bij zich.

"Ja James, ik zal op me oppassen, geen angst!" Riep ze richting het huis.

Hij drukte zich steviger tegen de boom, als James of Sirius hem nu zagen was hij dood. Lily ging de tuin in en wandelde er doelloos door heen, tot ze dichter bij de boom kwam waar zich Severus verstopt hield.

"Severus?" fluisterde ze in de duisternis.

Sneep trad naar voren en maakte een kleine buiging voor Lily Potter. "Het was jouw wens om mij te zien?" zei hij zacht.

De vrouw zuchtte zwaar. "Ja, ik had niet gedacht dat je kwam!"

Sneep keek op en antwoordde rustig. "Afgelopen jaar wenste ik een gesprek en deze wens kwam uit. Dus dit is alleen maar terecht!"

Lily staarde Sneep aan, ze had angst. Angst om Harry, angst om James, angst om Sirius, die haar geheim bewaarder zou worden. Ze was doodsbang. De laatste tijd had ze slecht geslapen, maakte zich zorgen over de toekomst en om die van haar kleine familie. James had Perkamentus vandaag een van zijn waardevolste bezittingen meegegeven. De onzichtbaarheidmantel. De directeur van Zweinstein had in het begin geweigerd, en meende, dat James hem Harry zelf zou moeten schenken, als de tijd ervoor rijp was. Maar James stond erop. Het was op de een of andere manier een zekerheid voor hem, net zoals het behekste testament, dat ze Perkamentus hadden meegegeven. Tot nu toe had alleen James dit soort maatregelen genomen, hoe kon zij zo een zekerheid nemen, Lily Potter? Door al deze rommel had ze een idee, het was gek ja zelfs gevaarlijk. Maar het was voor haar belangrijk geworden. Ze droeg Harry in haar armen, haar zoon sliep reeds. Lily drukte hem tegen zich aan en keek de dooddoener aan. Deze herkende wat het buideltje was en dat werkte plotseling lichtjes verwarrend.

"Is dat Harry?" Vroeg hij schor.

"Ja dit is hem", zei Lily trots en ging nog dichter bij Sneep staan. Tot hij in het buideltje kon kijken. Met een elegantie en voorzichtigheid, die Lily die man niet had toevertrouwd, boog hij over het buideltje en keek de jongen aan. Voor een fractie van een seconde was het koude onderdanige masker van Sneep afgevallen. Hij keek rustig, ja bijna net als een vader, die zijn eigen zoon bewonderde. Lilykeek Severus verrast aan. "Wil je hem vasthouden?"

Sneep deinsde terug, keek haar met schrik aan en tilde afwerend zijn handen op. "Nee."

Lily fronste haar voorhoofd.

"Ik kan dat niet! Ik zou hem alleen maar pijn doen.", Verweerde hij zich.

Lily luisterde er niet naar, in de nog uitgestrekte armen legde ze het kleine buideltje, met menselijk leven. Het was belangrijk voor haar, dat hij erkende om wat het haar ging.

Sneep voelde ogenblikkelijk het gewicht van het kind in zijn armen. Instinctief hield hij het vast. Hij voelde hoe de jongen zich lichtjes bewoog en verschoof het gewicht van het kind in zijn armen. Nu niet wakker maken! Waarom deed ze hem dat aan? Hij moest redelijk verward en diep geschrokken uitzien, maar Lily glimlachte hem alleen maar toe. Sneep keek weer naar het kind in zijn armen. Het zag zo vredig uit.

"Perkamentus heeft mij verteld, dat jij de beslissende aanwijzing had gegeven. Dat Voldemort nu ons wil, om aan Perkamentus te komen", zei ze zachtjes.

Sneep knikte en legde beschermend een hand over het hoofdje van het kind, het was een koude nacht.

"Severus ik…", ze stopte, ging in het koude gras zitten en keek naar hem op, "ik weet niet hoe ik het zeggen moet!"

Severus vond het onaangenaam, dat Lily naar hem op moest kijken en hij ging door zijn knieën. Met het kind in de armen was het moeilijk, maar niet onmogelijk. Was dat zo als Hagrid met hem praatte? Als hij niet wist hoe hij iets moest uitleggen? De halfreus tekende zich, door een geweldig geduld. Zo duldde hij het, tot Lily het voor elkaar kreeg, om te zeggen wat ze wou.

Sneep merkte niet hoe hij onbewust het kind heen en weer wiegde, tot hij weer de glimlach van Lily zag.

Sneep keek weer naar Harry. Ze dwaalde af, probeerde tijd te rekken. Hoe vaak had hij geprobeerd tijd te rekken, als hij met Hagrid sprak. Ze zou nog wel op het punt komen. Zo lang Voldemort niet riep had hij wat tijd.

"Jij behoort niet aan mij", zei ze na een tijdje.

Severus wachtte. Het klopte, hij behoorde tot Perkamentus.

"Ik kan jou niets bevelen." Lily keek hem aan en slikte moeilijk. "Ik ben normalerwijze niet zo een mens, begrijp je? Maar iedereen verzekert zich voor dingen! James heeft Sirius. Ik heb normalerwijze Perkamentus… maar ik kan dat niet tegen hem zeggen. Niet zoals ik wil."

Ze zweeg voor een moment, Harry bewoog zich in zijn armen. Sneep drukte het kind zachtjes tegen zijn borst.

"Het gaat om Harry" zei ze uiteindelijk.

Langzaam begreep Sneep, als het om hun kinderen ging, waren vrouwen tot veel in staat. Ze konden moordenaars worden of echte furieus worden! Ze deden alles, alleen om het beste voor hun kinderen te doen. Lily stond op en begon voor hem op en neer te wandelen.

"Ik weet niet hoe ik het in woorden moet uitdrukken. Het is zeer belangrijk voor mij, maar aan de andere kant zo tegenstrijdig!" zei ze vertwijfeld.

Sneep bleef op de grond zitten, nog steeds het kind in zijn armen. Hij gaf de vrouw tijd, het ging om de toekomst van haar kind. Zo veel begreep hij.

Plotseling ging Lily voor Sneep door de knieën en keek hem diep in zijn ogen. "Severus, ik wil je een bevel geven!" Zei ze met moeite.

Hij knipperde verward. Die vrouw, die precies DAT niet in hem wou zien of kon, zij wou iets absoluuts, zonder tegenspraak. Hij begreep maar een beetje hoe zwaar het voor haar was, dit te zeggen.

"Ja, een echt bevel en ik wil dat jij hem uitvoert, al zou het je je leven kosten!" siste ze en haar stem had een gevaarlijke toon aangenomen. "Nu kun je nog weigeren. Maar als je toestemt…!"

Sneep keek naar Harry, dan weer in deze groene ogen. Ze meende het werkelijk serieus. Heel langzaam knikte hij, hij zou het komende bevel uitvoeren en Lily kon er zeker van zijn dat hij hem zou uitvoeren.

"Ik beveel jou Harry te beschermen met jouw leven, zou mij en James wat gebeuren. Jij zult hem weliswaar niet bij jou kunnen nemen, omdat hij naar familie van mij, of naar Sirius zal gaan. Maar er zal een tijd komen, dat hij jouw hulp nodig zal hebben, weiger hem dan niet! Dat is mijn wil, mijn wens, mijn bevel!"

Severus merkte dat haar stem niet had gebibberd, hij voelde de kracht die achter dit bevel stond. Hij haatte James, om zijn arrogantie, voor zijn vrije leven, hij haatte Sirius, om zijn opschepperij. Maar wat kon het kind daar aan doen? Hij begreep het, het ging om de zekerheid, die Lily Potter wou. Tegen haar kende hij geen haat. Voor deze vrouw was hij de enige mogelijkheid, om na haar dood, een beschermer achter te achterlaten. Als hij haar zou overleven. Ook al behoorde hij niet tot haar, hij begreep dit bevel en was bereid hem uit te voeren.

"Ik luister en gehoorzaam Meesteres", fluisterde hij. Hij verschoof het kind in zijn armen, tot hij een hand vrij had en streelde hem zacht over het hoofd. "Ik zal hem beschermen en als het moet met mijn leven."

Hij keek naar het gezicht voor zich en Lily huilde. Het scheen alsof ze Perkamentus nu begreep. Voorzichtig gaf hij haar de baby terug, ze hield de kleine Harry vast tegen haar borst gedrukt en snikte zachtjes. Sneep knielde nog steeds en wachtte. Toen stond ze op en haar stem was nog maar een fluistering. "Blijf leven, voor ons Severus! En pas op jezelf!"

Haar groene ogen waren helemaal rood.

Severus veroorloofde zich een glimlach, vaak had hij gezien, dat het Hagrid beter ging als hij hem toelachte. Zo was het ook bij Lily, ze zag er minder gespannen uit.

"Zoals u wenst. Ik zal proberen in leven te blijven", zei hij. Lily draaide zich om en snelde terug het huis in. Sneep stond langzaam op en liep de tuin van de Potters uit. Hij merkte niet meer hoe een vierde persoon het huis binnen kwam en James vrolijk riep: "Hallo Peter!"


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7: Licht.

Lights go out and i can´t be saved.

Tides that i tried to swim against,

Textausschnitt aus dem Song Clocks von Coldplay

Lily Potter veegde haar tranen uit haar gezicht en betrat uiteindelijk het huis. Ze lachte, toen ze de oude schoolvrienden van James zag en begroette hen hartelijk:

"Hallo Sirius. Hallo Peter."

"Lily!" riep Sirius Zwarts blij en liep op haar af.

Hij gaf haar een kus op de wang en keek toen ook naar Harry. "Hoe gaat het de kleine?"

"Heel goed, dank je. De frisse lucht heeft hem goed gedaan", antwoordde Lily.

"Lieveling, kom ga zitten, Sirius heeft mij een voorstel gedaan wat helemaal nog niet zo slecht is." James wenkte haar en legde zacht een arm om haar schouders.

Vragend keek ze haar man aan, deze maakte een beweging met zijn hand en gebaarde naar Peter. "Sirius meent, dat Peter beter onze geheimhouder kan worden."

Lily bekeek Peter met een strenge blik. Ze mocht hem niet, hij was haar gewoonweg te slijmerig. James had altijd medelijden met hem gehad en de kleine Peter altijd geholpen. Zonder de hulp van Lily, James, Sirius en Remus, had Peter de school nooit beëindigd.

"James ik weet niet", mompelde ze. "Weet Remus ervan?"

"Lily het is zo simpel", begon Sirius. "Voldemort zal achter mij aan gaan. Niemand absoluut NIEMAND zal Peter verdenken. En nee, Remus weet het niet."

Twijfelend keek ze naar haar man. "We hadden toch ook Perkamentus kunnen nemen."

Toen trad Peter naar voren, hij was bijna een heel hoofd kleiner dan Lily. Zijn kleine zwarte knoopoogjes twinkelden toen hij sprak: "Ik beloof jullie, jullie geheim zal goed bewaard zijn bij mij."

James vertrouwde zijn vrienden, en Lily? Nog altijd twijfelend keek ze de kleine man aan. Ze wierp een korte blik op Harry, ze had al het mogelijke gedaan wat ze kon. Ze had haar kind een beschermer gegeven. Nu was het aan haar, zonder bevelen, zonder twijfel iemand anders haar leven toe te vertrouwen. Het was een verontrustende gedachtegang, weer eindigden haar gedachten bij Sneep. Dat was de enige verontruste gedachte. Severus Sneep, dooddoener en spion, hij zou voor Harry daar zijn, als het zover zou zijn. Toen ze langzaam knikte en zo haar toestemming voor deze plotselinge wissel gaf, bad ze naar alle goede geesten, dat de dooddoener nooit haar bevel hoefde uit te voeren.

"Goed! Uitstekend! Dan is alles geregeld. Ik ga dan weg. Tot ziens!" zei Sirius en een jeugdige vreugde spiegelde zich op zijn gezicht. Hij greep naar zijn mantel, toen Lily twee stappen naar voren deed. "Sirius pas op jezelf!" zei ze zachtjes.

"Hey, geen zorgen! Je kent me toch!" Zei hij tegen haar en knipoogde, daarna verliet hij het leegstaande huis.

"Precies daarom", mompelde Lily zo zacht, dat niemand haar verstond. Voor de deur knetterde een motor weg.

Hagrid pakte weer zijn spullen bijeen. Wollen deken en een goede thee. Het zou een lange nacht worden. Hij liet Thoa in de hut achter, en maakte zich op, voor de weg naar het verboden bos. Een lied voor zich uit fluitend, ging hij op weg naar het dalletje. Hij was gelukkig. De Potters waren gewaarschuwd en bijna zou Voldemort geen kans meer hebben hen schade te berokkenen. Hij wierp een blik naar de hemel, de sterren straalden helder. Het was een betoverende nacht. Rubeus Hagrid floot verder. De dieren van het bos keken de terreinknecht na. Zelden hadden ze hem zo vrolijk gezien.

In Zweinstein streelde Albus Perkamentus zacht over de mantel. Het was geen normale mantel, het was een onzichtbaarheidmantel. James had hem aan Perkamentus gegeven, hij moest hem voor zijn zoon bewaren. Albus had zich in het begin daartegen geweerd, James zou toch niet sterven! Hij moest de mantel zijn zoon zelf overhandigen. Maar James had er op gestaan, precies zoals hij er op stond, dat Albus een stuk perkament voor hem bewaarde. Het testament van Lily en James.

"Perkamentus! We weten niet wat nog komt. Nog nooit was het leven zo gevaarlijk en dan is het toch vanzelfsprekend, dat we voor alles voor gezorgd hebben, toch?" had hij tegen Albus gezegd.

Vastbesloten vouwde de oude man de mantel samen en legde hem voorzichtig in een kist. Hij voelde in zijn handen als geweven water aan. Het perkament stopte hij bij zijn belangrijke documenten, in een geheimvak in de boekenkast. Terwijl hij het geheimenvak sloot, wierp hij een blik uit het raam. Hij wenste de Potters al het goede en, zo ver mogelijk, een lang leven.

In een klein huis in Godric's Hollow gloeide het geheimvol, er lag magie in de lucht. De voorbijgaande dreuzels zagen weliswaar het gloeien uit het huis, maar vergaten het snel weer. Ook zag niemand de kleine man, die zich kort daarna uit het huis sloop en dan plotseling met een zachte plop verdween.

Sneep verscheen weer in zijn woning. Deze nacht nog zou de fidelius-spreuk uitgesproken worden, Sirius Zwarts zou het geheim in zijn ziel bewaren. Hij was moe. Bijna zou Voldemort hem roepen, direct als hij erachter kwam, dat het niet makkelijk was de Potters te vinden. Al zijn gedachten zouden zich op deze familie richten en natuurlijk zijn ressources. Wat slaap voor de grote knal zal zeker niet schaden. Hij dacht aan Hagrid, die weer zonder groot succes in het bos moest wachten. Hij wou net zijn mantel afdoen, toen hij een beweging vanuit zijn ooghoeken waarnam. Hij draaide zich om, maar iemand brulde: "STUPOR!" en een verblindend wit licht raakte hem. Na het licht volgde het zwart. Zijn knieën knikten in en Sneep zakte op de grond in elkaar.

Evan Rosier stond over de geschokte persoon en lachte grimmig.Hoe dan ook, hij zou informatie krijgen. Sneep zou hem alles vertellen. Hij had veel tijd, eindelijk! Hij zou in de rij van de dooddoeners machtiger worden, als alle anderen. Hij gierde naar deze macht en wou ze hebben! Maak niet uit om welke prijs, en als de prijs het leven van Sneep was, jammer dan! Hij pakte Sneep bij zijn arm en verschijnselde in een oud landhuis van zijn familie. De Rosiers waren een zeer oude tovenaarsfamilie en bezaten meerdere woningen en 2 landhuizen. Evan Rosier was de laatste levende van deze familie en zo had hij vele mogelijkheden open, om Sneep te verstoppen. Hij koos voor het landhuis, dat dicht bij de zee lag, het huis lag zeer afgelegen. Het gebeurde zelden, dat hier een verdwaalde dreuzel of tovenaar aanwaaide.

Maar dit huis, had net als zo veel oude huizen van heksen en magiërs kerkers.

Tevreden keek hij naar de kerker. Precies goed! Enkele ijzeren ringen waren aan de muur bevestigd, er was zelfs een stenen bank. In een klein bad druppelde steeds wat fris water. Alsof het een lastig pakket was, liet hij Sneep los. Geen ramen en maar een deur. Dit hier, was werkelijk een goede plek voor een klein gesprek. Hij nam Sneep zijn toverstaf af en toverde zelf een antiverdwijnsel-spreuk in de muren. Hij wou niet, dat zijn gast hem vroegtijdig verliet. Zijn vingers jeukten, hij wou direct beginnen, meteen de informatie hebben.

"Geduld. Geduld Evan", fluisterde hij zichzelf toe. Hij ging wat dichter na Sneep toe en keek in het bleke gezicht.

"Wij hebben de tijd."


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 8: Voor Halloween

Wer diesen Spruch kennt,  
wird nicht sterben zum zweiten Mal.  
Seine Feinde werden keine Macht über ihn haben.

Sarkophagtext, Spruch 83

Hagrid zat weer in het dalletje in het verboden bos. Hij had een paar uur geslapen onder de bescherming, die de omgevallen boom bood, de wind floot en nog steeds meer bladeren vielen van de boom. De herfst was op zijn hoogtepunt en het was nog maar een kwestie van dagen, voordat de sneeuw zou vallen. Hij wachtte al voor de zesde nacht en Sneep was nog steeds niet teruggekomen. Langzaam kwam de zon op en verlichtte het bos. Het kleurenspel van de gevallen bladeren loste de zwarte van de nacht af. Maar Hagrid zag het niet, teleurgesteld stond hij op en rolde de wollen deken weer op. Ook het Halloween feest dat morgen was, wilde hem maar niet opvrolijken. Hij verliet het dalletje en maakte zich op voor de terugweg. Hij probeerde zijn aandacht af te leiden, zo dacht hij aan zijn overgrote pompoenen… Nee dat werkte ook niet. Wat nog? Ja, de Potters leefden nog – dat ging ook niet. Toen kwam Zweinstein in zicht. Met een zucht bleef hij aan de rand van het bos staan en keek naar de reusachtige muren van de school ophoog. Zweinstein, de enige veilige plek in de toverwereld. Hagrid was blij, dat ook hij van deze veiligheid kon genieten. Door de zon baadde het kasteel in een sprookjesachtig licht, bijna zou de schoolbel luiden en de oude muren, zouden weer gevuld met het lachen van de kinderen.

"VERTEL ME DE WAARHEID! WAAR BEN JE DIE BESPROKEN AVOND GEWEEST?!" schreeuwde Evan Rosier, dreigend tilde hij het stuk gloeiend ijzer op.

Sneep lag kuchend op de grond. Rosier had hem een verlamd met een vloek, maar was slim genoeg geweest, om op zijn hoofd een bewegingsspreuk uit te spreken. Wat had Rosier eraan, als hij niet kon spreken? Hij keek met samengeknepen ogen naar Evan omhoog. Hoe lang ging dit al zo? Uren? Dagen? Weken? Rosier wou hem breken, informatie, ja, zijn compleet dooddoeners weten. Maar Sneep had gezwegen. Aan het begin had Evan het met beloftes geprobeerd, hem grote macht beloofd als hij zijn weten met hem deelde. Sneep had gezwegen.

Toen was hij op foltervloeken overgegaan. Dreef hem naar de rand van de waanzin. Sneep had gezwegen.

Nu ging hij op oude dreuzel foltermethodes over. Hij voelde de hitte van het gloeiende ijzer. Hij had al twee brandwonden en zijn gevoel vertelde hem, dat nog een hele rij zou volgen. Evan snoof afwijzend en drukte het gloeiende stuk metaal tegen zijn borstkas aan.

Hij schreeuwde, voor zover het nog mogelijk was. Des te langer hij hier was des te zachter werden zijn schreeuwen, Op een moment zou zijn stem het helemaal opgeven.

Het siste en een afgrijselijke stank vulde de kamer. Het ijzer verdween en weer brulde Evan tegen hem. De woorden drongen niet meer helemaal tot hem door. Langzaam gleed hij weg, terug naar de verlossende duisternis. Een golf koud water wekte hem weer. Rosier liep naar toe: "Zo snel kom jij niet van mij af. PRAAT! Voor wie werk je nog meer?"

"Alleen voor de Heer der Duisternis", loog Severus. Hij was blij, dat Evan Rosier niet aan het waarheidsserum kon komen, dan zou hij werkelijk problemen hebben. Maar daarmee verliet het geluk hem dan ook. Evan Rosier had iets, wat Voldemort nooit bij hem had gehad, tijd. Evan Rosier had veel tijd. Een punt, wat Sneep aan het folteren altijd gevreesd had. Daarbij was Rosier niet eens een prof, hij kende dan weliswaar veel vloeken, maar meestal had hij het met zwakke dreuzels, of magiërs te doen. Nu had hij een dooddoener voor zich, die net als hem wist, waar het op het folteren op aan kwam. Wat het niet direct gemakkelijker maakte, voor Rosier EN voor Sneep. Beide hadden in hun loopbaan als dooddoeners veel geleerd en gezien, over hoe men mensen aan de praat kreeg. Enkele waren begaafder dan anderen, Evan Rosier was begaafd, alleen nog niet uitgerijpt. In gedachten schudde Sneep zijn hoofd over de hoeveel Rosier toch nog moest leren.

"LEUGENAAR!" krijste Rosier.

Of ging de tijd gewoon langzaam voorbij? Sneep hoestte zwak. Rosier fluisterde wat en weer explodeerde de wereld van Sneep in pijn. Zou hij dit overleven, dan zou hij weer bijwerkingen van vloeken hebben, dacht hij nog en toen verliet hem zijn verstand helemaal.

Rosier vloekte, hij vulde de emmer met koud water en probeerde Sneep weer wakker te maken, maar te vergeefs. Verdomme, hij had hem nu al zo lang hier, had alles geprobeerd maar deze stijfkop zweeg nog steeds. Hij MOEST iets weten en hij, Evan, had deze informatie nodig. Hij wou macht, en alleen met het complete weten van een dooddoener als Sneep en zijn geheimen, konden hem deze macht verschaffen. Gefrustreerd trapte hij tegen de bewusteloze en hief de vloek op. Zenuwachtig begon hij heen en weer te lopen. Nog steeds buiten bewustzijn, lag Sneep te hoesten en te kuchen . Hoe lang kon hij dit folteren nog volhouden, voordat Sneep gewoonweg stierf? Dan had Rosier nog een probleem. Hoe zou hij Voldemort kunnen verklaren, waar Sneep was? Hij bleef staan en keek op de magiër neer. Ach, een of ander ongeluk viel wel te regelen. Waar het een nr. 1 gaf, zou al een nr. 2 op de achtergrond wachten en men zou al snel niet meer naar hem vragen. Maar Evan had nog steeds een raar gevoel in zijn maag wat het die avond betrof, toen hij Sneep niet meer in zijn woning had aangetroffen. Waar zou zo iemand als de gifmixer naar toe gaan? Zeker niet naar vrienden! Volgens Malfidus had Sneep namelijk helemaal geen! Het duistere teken brandde op zijn onderarm. Nog terwijl hij uit de kerker snelde, bedacht hij nieuwe methodes, om Sneep aan de praat te krijgen.

Hij wist niet meer hoe laat het was, toen hij wakker werd. Op het laatst had Rosier echt gefrustreerd geklonken. Sneep rolde zich samen. Deels drong het tot hem door, dat Rosier de verlamspreuk had opgeheven. Toen zijn arm, de nieuwe brandwond op zijn bovenlichaam raakte, kreunde hij zachtjes op. Hij wou helemaal niet weten, hoe erg het met hem was gesteld. Nog was hij niet op het punt geraakt, als toen in het huis van Lubbermans.

Toen waren het twee gerichte vloeken geweest, die er op bedacht waren hem te doden. De vloeken, die Rosier gebruikte, hadden maar één doel, pijn en leed. Sneep glimlachte, ondanks de pijn. Rosier wou hem breken. Daar kon hij lang op wachten. Natuurlijk had hij geprobeerd hem wijs te maken, dat niemand naar hem zou zoeken, dat hij alleen een stuk vuil was, om wie niemand gaf. Hoezeer hij zich daar vergiste! Hij opende zijn ogen, hier was niet veel te zien. Het was donker in de kerker en Rosier had hem al enige tijd de enige lichtbron, een fakkel, genomen. Wat verwachtte hij ervan? Dat de duisternis hem gek zou maken? Die nar! Hij was in de duisternis thuis en diep in zich, droeg hij nog steeds het licht van het verboden bos. Deze herinnering kon hem niemand nemen. Hij wist, dat hij GEEN een stuk vuil was! Dat hij wel zeker personen had, die zich bezorgt maakten over hem.

Hij luisterde waar de waterbak zich bevond. Hij had dorst, weer een fout van Evan. Het druppelen wees hem de weg, hij kroop erop af. Met zijn armen taste hij naar de stenen bak en dronk met grote slokken. Wist hij hoe lang de volgende bevraging van Rosier zou duren? Een keer had hij zich zo lang met hem 'onderhouden', dat hij bijna geloofde gek te worden van de dorst. Maar Severus had Rosier niet het plezier gedaan om hem water te smeken. Geen zwakheid tonen. Ook wou hij niet laten zien, dat hij zich nog kon voortbewegen.

Terwijl hij terug kroop, sleepte hij zijn rechter been na, dat had Rosier in een woede aanval gebroken. Toen hij nog een lichtbron had, had hij gezien, dat het zich niet om een open botbreuk ging. Maar de breuk was ontstoken en zijn been brandde en klopte als een gek. Uitgeput liet hij zich weer vallen. Bijna losjes tilde hij zijn gewaad op, veel was er niet meer van over. Het was doorweekt van het ijskoude water! Waarom moest het steeds koud water zijn?

'Neem de persoon zijn warmte af, dan een deel van zijn zekerheid en sterkte!', antwoordde hem het koele dooddoenerdeel van zijn gedachten.

Zekerheid! Puh voor hem bestond al lang geen zekerheid meer! Wat was met de sterkte? Tja, die onderscheidde men fijn in het folteren, er was de lichamelijke en geestelijke sterkte. De lichamelijke sterkte kon men snel en doelgericht breken, maar de geestelijke was een ander verhaal. Het gebeurde, dat folter slachtoffers eerder stierven dan praatten. Tot deze soort behoorde Sneep, hij zou nog liever hier langzaam sterven, dan Perkamentus te verraden, of Rosier zeggen wat hij deed. Hij draaide zich op een zij en rolde zich samen. Wanneer zou Rosier weer komen? Wat zou hij ditmaal meebrengen? Dat hij hem normaal gesproken nooit veel tijd af om bij te komen, liet hem zien, dat hij al tamelijk lang daar was. Des te korter de afstand des te meer twijfelde Rosier.

Sneep sloot zijn ogen en ademende diep. De dooddoener had ieder gevoel van tijd verloren. Soms kwam het voor, dat Rosier reeds naar enkele minuten weer kwam, een andere keer na uren. Vermoeid sloot hij zijn ogen. Als hij tot dan iets toe sliep, ook als hij wist dat de rust hem weer wat kracht gaf, verder vol te houden? Voor wie? Voor wie zou hij volhouden? Verbluft over zijn eigen gedachtegang opende Sneep weer zijn ogen. Ja, wie zou hem dan nog levend vinden? Hij brak zijn gedachten daarover. Wie zou hem zoeken? Perkamentus? Nee, zijn heer maakte zich zorgen, maar zoeken? Hagrid! Nu zag hij weer de halfreus voor zich, ja Hagrid had hem beloofd hem te zoeken! Plotseling was er een doel. Trots sloot hij zijn ogen weer, hij moest volhouden, zodat Hagrid hem vond.

Op een open plek in een bos stond een kleine man in een zwarte mantel gehuld. Een andere grote persoon stond voor hem en siste: "En wat heb je te zeggen?"

Een geheimzinnige glunder kwam van de kleine man zijn gezicht, toen hij sprak. De woorden galmden duidelijk en helder over de open plek. Liet een spoor van reine heldere magie achter. De grotere persoon legde zijn hoofd in zijn nek en lachte. Het was een koude klank en liet de heldere magie direct verdwijnen. Ja, morgen zou hij eindelijk bereiken wat hij altijd al wilde!

De dieren in het bos deinsden weg, door deze onnatuurlijke klank. Het werd kouder en kouder.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9: Halloween

Hier ist ein Test, um herauszufinden,  
ob deine Mission auf Erden schon beendet ist:  
Solange du noch lebendig bist,  
ist sie es nicht!

Illusionen von Richard Bach

Het was een licht stormachtige halloween-nacht. De kinderen op straat lachten straat en renden van huis naar huis, om hun snoep af te halen. De volwassenen openden de deuren en deelden snoepgoed uit aan de kleine heksen, spoken en kobolden. Maar één huis sloegen ze over. De kinderen stopten kort, keken naar het huis, maar klopten niet aan. Het leek, alsof ze het meteen weer vergaten. Ze liepen aan een persoon met een capuchon voorbij en namen het volgende huis in de aanval. Vrolijk zeiden voor de eigenaars een spreuk op, deze lachten en graaiden in de grote kom met snoepgoed. De persoon met de capuchon stond voor het tuinhekje en keek een tijdje in de richting van het huis. Uiteindelijk haalde hij een kleine stok tevoorschijn en de deur sprong letterlijk uit de scharnieren. De tijd was gekomen en HIJ, Lord Voldemort, ging het persoonlijk tot een einde brengen. Hij wilde, dat Perkamentus wist, wie zijn meest vertrouwde personen vermoorde!

Hij hief weer de toverstaf en de voordeur explodeerde. Schreeuwen, galmden door het huis… "LILY HIJ IS HET! NEEM HARRY!"

Een koude lach. Ja, dit zou interessant worden. Daar kwam de magiër hem al tegemoet, met opgeheven toverstaf.

Later zouden de buren zich alleen nog maar vele lichtflitsen en uiteindelijk ook een groen licht kunnen herinneren. De daarop volgende schreeuw had iedereen die hem hoorde kippenvel bezorg**d(Voltooid deelwoord)t **en nog vele jaren later zou hij enkele dreuzels tot in hun dromen volgen.

Perkamentus schrok wakker, hij was al een tijdje terug in zijn kantoor. Geërgerd stelde hij vast dat hij weer een aan zijn bureau in slaap was gevallen. Maar wat had hem wakker gemaakt? Iets floot fel uit een van zijn kasten. Het fluiten was zo hoog, dat het al bijna pijn aan zijn oren deed. Perkamentus schoot omhoog en rende naar de kast. Trok de deuren open en zag een kleine gouden kogel, die als een wilde om zichzelf draaide en daarbij die hoge tonen maakte. De oude man werd bleek. Hij trok grof aan het de schuilplaats, waar hij zijn belangrijke documenten bewaarde, en trok een perkament tevoorschijn.

'Alstublieft laat het geschrevene niet zichtbaar zijn! Alstublieft niet! ALSTUBLIEFT!', smeekte hij in gedachten en rolde het perkament open.

Heel langzaam werd het geschrevene zichtbaar en voor het eerst sinds lange, lange tijd schreeuwde Perkamentus het uit van woede en twijfel. Hij ging door zijn knieën en omklemde daarbij het perkament. Hij had gefaald! Hij, de grote Perkamentus had gefaald!

Hagrid vond hem zo, op zijn knieën en het perkament omklemmend. De halfreus had de zevende nacht zonder succes gewacht en wou Perkamentus zeggen, dat hij ( zich ) op zoek ging. De schreeuw, die hij vanuit het kantoor van de directeur had gehoord, was vreselijk. De halfreus sloeg de deur bijna in, geschrokken zag hij de directeur op zijn knieën zitten, met een stuk perkament in zijn handen en nu snikte hij zachtjes. Tranen rolden hem over het gezicht, en kwamen in de, bijna tot op de grond lange braad terecht. Hagrid sprong naar voren. "Wat? Wat?"

Maar Perkamentus zag hem niet, hoorde hem niet.

Toen greep Hagrid grof naar de schouders van de directeur en schudde hem lichtjes.

"WAT IS ER GEBEUR(T)D?", brulde hij, in de hoop dat dit wel door kwam.

"Ze zijn dood!", fluisterde Perkamentus. "Ze zijn dood(.)!"

Hagrid ademde diep, hij snikte tenminste niet meer.

"Wie?", vroeg hij en hield daarbij nog altijd zijn handen op de schouders van Perkamentus.

De directeur scheen jaren ouder te zijn geworden. "De Potters zijn dood!"

Hagrid kon geen adem halen. Dat kon niet zijn! Lily, James de kleine Harry!

"Waarvan?", vroeg hij de directeur.

"Het testament!", fluisterde de oude man gebroken en hield de halfreus het stuk perkament voor.

Hagrid nam het en begon te lezen.

_iDit is onze laatste wil en testament._

_Alles wat van ons was, bezit, geld en andere waardevolle dingen zullen onze zoon Harry toekomen…i_

"Waarom moet dit alles naar Harry ?" vroeg de halfreus.

"Wat?", Perkamentus keek op.

"Naja, hier staat, dat alles Harry toekomt."

Perkamentus nam het perkament. Dat had hij in zijn eerste rouw helemaal niet gezien. Daar stond werkelijk Harry Potter! Op slag was zijn hoofd weer vrij en hij kon helder denken.

"Hagrid dat betekent, dat hij LEEFT! Snel, reis naar het nieuwe huis van de Potters!" Perkamentus sprong op zijn voeten en haalde een oude kaart tevoorschijn. "Hier ligt het huis van de Potters, Hagrid. Snel, ga daarheen en haal de jongen, voordat de dreuzels komen!"

Perkamentus nam een tweede stuk perkament en zag nu hoe daar ook, niet helemaal heldere, lijnen verschenen.

"Dat is niet mogelijk!", fluisterde hij.

"Wat is niet mogelijk?", vroeg de halfreus en snoot daarbij in tafellaken grote zakdoek.(zin volgorde klopt niet vanaf in)

"Dit is het handschrift van Lord Voldemort. Ik heb het behekst, zou zijn macht verloren gaan, zou het geschrevene zichtbaar worden!" Perkamentus hield Hagrid het perkament voor. Niet helemaal helder en duidelijk, maar er waren bedreigingen tegen Perkamentus te lezen.

"Hagrid snel, we mogen geen tijd verliezen. Ik wek de anderen, waarschuw het ministerie. Breng het kind naar Lily's zus, ze wonen in klein Zaniken." Perkamentus drukte de nog steeds een beetje verwarde Hagrid, een kaart in de handen. Nu moesten ze snel handelen en geen fouten maken. Hij schoof de halfreus uit zijn kantoor en ging direct naar Professor Anderling. Hij trommelde op haar deur. "MINERVA! Word(t)(imperatief regel) wakker!"

Een nogal verslapen heks opende hem de deur. "Albus, wat in hemelsnaam doet u op dit tijdstip aan mijn deur?"

"Voldemort is verslagen!" Zei hij kort en hectisch.

Hij moest een heleboel mensen waarschuwen en Minerva moest hem helpen.

De normaal streng uitziende Anderling keek de directeur verrast aan. "Albus, daarover maakt men geen grappen!"

"Het is GEEN GRAP, ik zweer het! Trekt wat aan, snel. U moet mij helpen. Over 5 minuten in de uilentoren, en breng zoveel perkament mee als u dragen kunt en voldoende inkt!" Met deze woorden liet hij de professor staan en rende verder. Banning, hij moest het perkament laten controleren! De kleine professor Banning was daarvoor de beste tovenaar.

Hagrid rende het kasteel uit, hoe zou hij het snelste naar de Potters komen? Zijn oude schoolbezem viel hem direct in. Speciaal voor hem gemaakt. Snel was de bezem uit de kast opgegraven en Hagrid stond er nu, wat onzeker mee voor zijn huis. Het was lang geleden dat hij gevlogen had, en veel talent had hij nooit gehad. Iedere buitenstander had de bezem voor een kleine beuk aangezien, die haar takken alleen aan de top had. Hagrid haalde diep adem, dwong zich op de bezemsteeL te stappen en zette zich van de grond af. Na enkele halsbrekende manoeuvres, had hij de slag te pakken, en hij vloog in de juiste richting. Hij keek daarbij op de kaart, die Perkamentus hem gegeven had. Hij zelf was als een kleine blauwe punt gemarkeerd en zo kon hij gemakkelijk de weg in de lucht vinden. Terwijl hij het verboden bos achter zich liet, vlogen ook al de eerste uilen uit de uilentoren.

Perkamentus schreef zijn contactmensen, en waarschuwde hen voorzichtig te zijn, nu geen overhaaste beslissingen nemen en zich verder verstopt te houden. Anderling bond de brieven die klaar waren aan de uilenbenen en stuurde de nachtvogels op weg. Meestal zei Perkamentus hen de ontvanger. Bij enkele zei Anderling het.

In een huis van een andere tovenaar vloekte iemand luid en wierp de deur in het slot. De jonge man rende de straat op en steeg op zijn grote oude motor. Hij deed de machine aan, met een krachtige trap en vloog kort daarop er mee weg. In de lucht bad hij, dat alles alleen maar een groot misverstand was. Natuurlijk wist hij waar de Potters woonden, eerlijk gezegd zou hij alleen maar een grof vermoeden moeten hebben. Dankzij de fidelius-spreuk zou het zo moeten zijn. Maar dat was niet zo, hij was er zeker van en dat schrokte hem.

Hagrid haalde alles uit zijn bezem, vloog over bossen, steden en grasvelden. Constant wierp hij een blik op de kaart, om er zeker van te zijn dat hij goed vloog. Eindelijk cirkelde hij boven het huis van de Potters en schrok behoorlijk. De voordeur hing verwoest aan haar scharnieren, ramen waren gebroken en hij kon zelfs van deze hoogte een gat in een muur zien. Langzaam cirkelde hij naar beneden en landde veilig op het gras. Met een wild kloppend hart stond hij daar en haalde meerdere malen diep adem. Hij wist wat hem te wachten stond hij zou, James en Lily dood vinden en hij kon niets meer doen. Hij kon ze niet meer zoeken, niet meer waarschuwen, niet meer redden.

Hagrid raapte al zijn moed bijeen en ging het huis binnen. Het interieur was verwoest en meerdere vloeken hadden brandsporen op de muren achter gelaten. Hij haalde diep adem. In de woonkamer lag een man, zo te zien had de dood hem niet zo snel gehaald want hij lag op een zij zijn benen opgetrokken. Hagrid wilde James een hand op de schouders leggen, maar hield zich in. Hij kon hem niet meer helpen. Een zachte schreeuw kwam van de bovenste verdieping. De halfreus liep de trap op. Een verder verwoeste deur liet hem zien waar het laatste gevecht had plaatst gevonden. Met tranen in het gezicht zag hij Lily Potter dood op de grond liggen. Ze zag er zelfs veel vrediger uit als James. Ze lachte zelfs!

Hagrid bukte zich en ging via de verwoeste deur de kamer binnen. Op de grond zat het kind, voor hem een buidel van zwart gewaad, hij huilde hartverscheurend. Hagrid tilde het kind op en haalde een babydeken uit het kinderbedje. In mensen inwikkelen was hij ondertussen redelijk goed geworden, hij dekte de kleine Harry warm toe. Een diepe snee op het voorhoofd, was alles wat de kleine van Voldemorts aanval had overgehouden. Zacht streelde hij over de wond, dat zou wel weer helen.

"Geen angst Lily, Harry zal het goed gaan", fluisterde hij naar de dode vrouw en op de een of andere manier zag ze er ineens gerustgesteld uit.

Hagrid snikte luid toen hij via de trap naar beneden ging, de kleine Harry stevig in zijn armen. Het was iets heel anders, dan een volwassene dragen. Het maakte niet uit hoe zwaar Sneep gewond was, maar de volwassen tovenaar voelde niet zo breekbaar aan als het kind.

Een luid knetterend geluid was voor het huis te horen. Kwamen de dreuzels al? Hagrid verstijfde op de onderste tree. Daar kwam een man in een zwarte mantel het huis binnen gestrompeld. Hagrid verhield zich heel stil, voor een kort ogenblik hoopte hij dat het Sneep was, maar toen de persoon begon te snikken schudde hij zijn hoofd. Nee, dat was Sneep niet, dat was Sirius Zwarts. Met hangende schouders stond de beste vriend van James voor diens lijk.

"Jo, Sirius", mompelde Hagrid.

Deze draaide zich om, staarde Hagrid aan. "Jo, Hagrid."

Een tijdje staarden de twee personen elkaar aan, hoewel ze toch zo verschillend waren, verbond hen op dit moment een ding: de rouw om twee liefdevolle mensen.

"Is dat Harry?" vroeg uiteindelijk Sirius met zachte stem.

Hagrid knikte.

"Geef hem aan mij Hagrid. Ik ben zijn peetoom." Met deze woorden strekte hij zijn armen naar het kind uit.

Maar Hagrid drukte het kleine buideltje mens tegen zich aan. "Nee Sirius. Bevel van Perkamentus, ik breng hem naar zijn tante."

Sirius begon met de terreinknecht te ruziën. Hij was de peetoom en had het recht zich nu om Harry te kommeren. AL deze argumenten botsten tegen Hagrid, hij wist wat hij moest. Toen zweeg Sirius en begon nu over het hele lichaam te trillen, en nu eindelijk rolden ook bij hem de tranen over de wangen. Hagrid liep op de jonge man af en klopte hem voorzichtig op de schouder.

"Ik weet het Sirius . Ik ook!" fluisterde hij.

Sirius keek naar Hagrid omhoog, de halfreus zag hoe zeer hij rouwde, maar er mengde zich reeds iets anders in de gezichtsuitdrukking. Woede onmenselijke woede.

"Neem de motor, Hagrid. Ik heb het niet meer nodig", mompelde Sirius en wees op de machine, die op de stoep was geparkeerd.

"Oké, ik breng de motor naar je terug, maar doe ondertussen geen domme dingen. Begrepen?" Hagrid klopte hem een laatste keer op schouder, en ging naar de motor toe. Langzaam werd het licht, een nieuwe dag brak aan. In de verte hoorde hij de sirenes al en even later zag hij ook de lichten van de politie en brandweer.

Toen de dreuzels aan kwamen, herinnerde niets hen meer aan de twee mensen. De motor was verdwenen. Hadden ze op straat verder naar beneden gekeken, was hen een man in een zwarte mantel opgevallen.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10: drie

Drei ist für den Himmel,

zwei für die Erde.

Pyramidentext, Spruch 694

Hagrid bracht de kleine Harry rechtstreeks naar zijn oom en tante. Tijdens de vlucht was hij Sneep helemaal vergeten, al zijn gedachten gingen naar het kind, dat hij in een draagdoek had gedaan, naar zijn dode ouders.

Later wilde hij bij Sirius de motor terugbrengen, maar hij vond de jonge tovenaar nergens. Het dreuzelnieuws gaf verslag over zeldzame gebeurtenissen, van vallende sterren en rondvliegende uilen midden op de dag. Overal werd de val van Voldemort gevierd. Hagrid zelf ging bij twee feestjes voorbij, overal werd op de kleine Harry Potter geproost. De volgende dag had Hagrid de kater van zijn leven en moest in bed blijven.

In de toverwereld brak de hel los, het ministerie werd letterlijk overvloed door uilen en vele families, zoals de Malfidussen verklaarden, dat ze onder een vloek hadden gestaan. Ze keerden terug in de normale tovergemeenschap. Op andere plaatsen verzamelden dooddoeners zich en ze zochten wegen om naar hun meester te zoeken.

Perkamentus was dezer dagen bijna niet op Zweinstein, hij reisde van hier naar daar, praatte met mensen en verzekerde hen dat Voldemort werkelijk verdwenen was. Hij begon zijn netwerk aan informanten rustig te stellen. Iets aan de verdwijning van Voldemort had hem een beetje onzeker gemaakt en zo hield hij zijn informatiebronnen aan.

Alastor Dollemans vierde ook maar weinig feest, hij zag de kans de rest van de trouwe dooddoeners te vangen, en hij zwoor tot zichzelf, dat deze niet na enkele dagen zouden verdwijnen, maar zeker in Azkaban zouden belanden. Hij trommelde iedereen uit zijn groep bijeen en de grote jacht begon.

Evan Rosier kwam net terug van een dooddoenervergadering. Hij wou het gewoon niet geloven, Voldemort was echt verdwenen. Hij, was hun meester, hij had zoveel macht gehad en zo veel veranderingen veroorzaakt, hij kon ONMOGELIJK dood zijn! De weinige trouwe volgelingen, die niet in paniek waren geraakt, besloten hun meester te zoeken. Ook Evan Rosier. Om Sneep zou hij zich later wel bekommeren.

Alastor Dolleman had van enkele dreuzels de tip gekregen, dat in de schemering een groep van vreemde personen zich op een kerkhof hadden getroffen. Zij beschouwden hen voor**(ALS)** Satansaanbidders en vreesden voor de rust van de doden. Alastor glimlachte zwakjes. Satansaanbidders? Nee, maar men kon hen bijna met hen vergelijken. Hij sloop met een groep schouwers over het kerkhof. Al gauw hoorde hij het vertrouwde geluid van verschijnselende tovenaars. Drie lieden uit zijn groep begonnen al met hun voorbereidingen om een verdwijnselbescherming op te bouwen. Tot tegenstelling van andere schouwersgroepen zette hun **(groep,anders klinkt het zin niet vlot)** deze spreuk alleen doelbewust, tijdelijk en zeer beperkt in. De ervaring had bewezen dat 15 minuten vaak voldoende waren. De overige donkere gestalten maakte zo weinig mogelijk geluid. Ja, de bescherming had zich gevestigd.

"NU!" schreeuwde Dolleman en sprong vanachter een grafsteen te voorschijn. Hij schoot de eerste vloek op de bij hem dichtstbijzijnde dooddoener af, het was een simpele shockspreuk.

"EN DENK ERAAN, IK WIL ZE LEVEND!" riep hij zijn groep toe. Alastor achtervolgde een dooddoener, die probeerde buiten de verdwijnselbescherming te komen.

"Blijf staan!" vorderde Alastor op.

De persoon bleef staan en draaide zich naar hem om. Hij droeg nog steeds het masker voor zijn gezicht, grijze ogen staarde hem vol afschuw aan.

'Dooddoener!' Dacht Alastor vol afschuw.

"Geeft je over! En ik beloof je, dat je een eerlijk proces krijgt!" zei Dolleman met vaste stem.

De man die tegenover hem stond, lachte schril.

"Eerlijk proces?" De persoon met de capuchon hield hem onderarm tegemoet, het donkere teken was niet meer zo duidelijk te herkennen, maar het was nog wel degelijk gezien. "Een eerlijk proces MET DIT HIER?"

Dolleman hief dreigend zijn toverstaf. "Geeft je over!"

"Vergeet het Dolleman**(s)**!" en direct vuurde de dooddoener de eerste vloek op de schouwer af.

Dolleman antwoordde met een rij shockspreuken, maar telkens blokte de dooddoener ze. De zwarte magiër wist wat hij kon en vuurde nog meer vloeken op Dolleman af. Eén vloek streelde de schouwer langs het gezicht en hij had het gevoel, dat zijn neus niet meer bestond. Verrast tilde hij zijn hand op, deze was bloedrood. Dolleman keek nog naar zijn hand toen een volgende vloek hem raakte en hij zag de grond dichterbij komen. Een volgende lichtflits kon hij maar net ontwijken, doordat hij zich achter een van de grafstenen rolde. Buiten adem lag hij daar en keek om de steen heen.

"Zie het maar in Dolleman! LEVEND krijg JE mij niet!" lachte de dooddoener.

Dolleman sloot zijn ogen, hij wou het niet, maar deze hier liet hem geen andere keus. In gedachten zocht hij naar de meest succesvolle combinatievloek, die hij kende. Soepel als een roofkat sprong hij op en vuurde de vloek op de dooddoener af. De persoon met de capuchon herkende de vloek en liet de toverstaf vallen. Liever sterven dan levend in Azkaban begraven te worden! De vloek trof hard, met volle vaart. Het scheurde het slachtoffer van zijn stand en voordat het de grond raakte was hij dood. Dolleman veegde zich het bloed uit het gezicht en liep naar de dooddoener toe. Met een ruk trok hij het masker van het gezicht.

"Evan Rosier!" fluisterde de schouwer rauw. "Wat voor een verrassing!"

Lubbermans k**w**am naar hem toe gerend.

"Meneer Dolleman! Alles in… bij Merlijn je bloedt, de verdwijnselbescherming is binnen twee minuten weg. U moet DIRECT naar een ziekenhuis."

Dolleman leunde zwaar tegen een grafsteen en keek nog steeds op de dode Rosier neer.

"Dolleman?" Riep Lubbermans hem na.

"Hoe? Ach, ja een ziekenhuis zou niet slecht zijn", mompelde Dolleman, hij haatte het om te doden, probeerde het steeds te vermijden, maar soms ging dat niet.

"Wou niet meekomen, of?"

"Nee, wilde hij niet", zei Dolleman zachtjes. "Kom Lubbermans. Is er nog nieuws van het ministerie? Is Voldemort echt verdwenen?"

Frank Lubbermans mompelde wat en Dolleman knikte. De nacht was nog jong!

Ze zagen, de vrouw die zich in een graftombe verstopt had over het hoofd.

Zwart en koud.

Meer was er niet. Hij kon niet eens een hand voor de ogen zien, had hij überhaupt nog handen? Of benen? Ja, een kon hij zeker voelen, het brandde en deed pijn. Waar één been was kon ook een tweede zijn. Severus Sneep wist niet of hij gek werd, hij wist niet of het de duisternis of de honger was, die hem in deze waanzin dreef. Hij betrapte zich op de gedachtegang, dat zelfs de folter van Rosier hem niets zou uitmaken. Maar Rosier kwam niet meer. Alleen iets afwisseling, iets anders, dan het eeuwige heen en weer kruipen tussen de stenenbank en de waterbak. Altijd weer heen en weer. Steeds als hij zijn linkerhand bewoog deed deze pijn, wanneer was dat gebeurt? Ach, ja toen hij geprobeerd had naar iets te tasten was er iets zwaars op gevallen. De botten waren eenduidig gebroken. 'Geen zelfheling!' joeg het hem door zijn hoofd. 'Geen zelfheling!' Hij was er nooit goed in geweest. Nu lag hij weer voor de stenen bank. OP de bank had hij het sinds de laatste drie bezoeken aan de waterbak niet meer gehaald. De grond met de koude stenen tegels werd zijn nieuwe bed. Hij sliep, of in ieder geval dacht hij dat. Op een gegeven moment kon hij geen onderscheid meer maken tussen wakker en slapen. Zijn dromen waren zwart, net zo zwart als de realiteit.

Drie!

Plotseling schoot dit getal door zijn hoofd.

Drie!

Wat was er toch mee? Hij pijnigde zijn gedachten, wat was er met dit getal? Waarom drong het op in zijn gedachten? Hij wilde niet meer denken.

Drie!

Verdomd getal. Een, twee, drie! Ja, tellen kon hij nog, zo gek was hij niet. Nog niet!

3 minuten, 3 dagen, 30 dagen.

Al deze tijdsaanduidingen begonnen met drie, hij had ze ergens eens gelezen. Lezen kon men als men licht had! Herinnerde hij zich. Maar in welke samenhang had hij ze gelezen? Bij giffen? Bestond er een gif, waar alle ingrediënten in dit tijdbestek toegediend moesten worden? Hij dacht na, verrast stelde hij vast, dat het de pijn weg ging, als hij iets had om over na te denken. Nee, bij giffen had hij het niet gelezen. Maar het had iets met de dood te doen. In een flits wist hij het weer.

3 minuten zonder lucht.

3 dagen zonder water.

30 dagen zonder eten.

Zo lang kon een mens het uithouden, voordat hij stierf. Sneep lachte schril, het was een lach, die kort aan de waanzin grensde. Hij draaide zich op zijn rug en lachte, en lachte. De kerkermuren wierpen het geluid duizenden malen terug, het vulde de hele ruimte. Hij had de oplossing! Had Rosier door hoe gruwelijk hij was? Een hoestaanval onderbrak het lachen, maar voor kort. Rosier had, zonder het te weten, het gevecht om de dood van Sneep verlengd en schuld daaraan was de waterbak. Hij had fris water! Hij kon drinken! Sneep lachte! Zo gruwelijk als de situatie was, zo opgelucht was Severus Sneep. Waar hij normaal alleen van een dag tot dag of leefde, zo kon hij dit keer een grens trekken.

Kuchend haalde hij lucht, het lachen had hem zeer aangestrengd. Hij had geen angst ervoor, want Hagrid zou hem eens vinden. De halfreus had het beloofd! Dit was zijn toekomst, in een paar dagen, want hij was zeker, langer dan zeven dagen in deze kerker, over een paar dagen zou hij sterven en met de tijd zou Hagrid hem vinden. Sneep overlegde in zichzelf, koel en logisch. Hij gaf zich zelf geen 30 dagen, de verwondingen zouden het sterven versnellen. Met een tevreden lach zweefde hij in de tweede duisternis de slaap. Het was hem gelukt! Op het einde van zijn leven, had hij dat, wat alle anderen ook hadden, een toekomst!


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

Hoofdstuk 11: Zoektocht.

I want to be an eagle soaring high  
Sign my name across the sky  
I gotta break free befor i die  
Before another day goes by

Textausschnitt aus dem Lied Another day goes by von Dakota Moon

Hagrid maakte zich klaar voor de reis. Hij zou zijn beloofde nakomen. Het was reeds enkele dagen sinds de Potters de dood hadden gevonden. Sneep was nog steeds niet opgedoken. Hagrid had gehoopt, ja, bijna verwacht, dat de dooddoener plotseling voor Zweinstein zou staan en op de laatste bevelen zou wachten. Die hoop was niet vervuld. Perkamentus stond onder de stress, voor hem was nu de taak alles te ordenen en met rustige tijden in het vooruitzicht. Met een droevige lach tilde Hagrid de foto van James, Lily en de kleine Harry op. Ja, zij hadden het hem cadeau gegeven, om ook hem aan hun vreugde deel te kunnen laten nemen. Harry was in veiligheid gebracht, Perkamentus had aangegeven, dat hij nog verdere voorbereidingen had getroffen, hij had de jongen die leefde niet zomaar aan zijn familie overgelaten.

Wat precies dat was wou zelfs Hagrid niet weten, voor hem voldeed het weten, dat daar nog iets was. Thoa liet hij achter bij mevrouw Spruit. De heks, die kruidenkunde gaf, ze speelde graag de hondesitter. Ze stelde ook geen lastige vragen, maar nam het gewoon aan, dat Hagrid voor een paar dagen op reis moest. Een laatste keer aaide hij zijn hond over de kop en ging op pad. Hij liet zijn bezem op de verstopplaats en nam in de plaats daarvan een hele rij via via's mee. Die ongelofelijke dingen konden hem overal in Engeland brengen, zo snel als het licht!

Voordat hij deze gebruikte wilde hij een laatste keer in het dalletje gaan kijken. Hagrid deed de grote rugzak op zijn rug, hij had zoveel te transporteren, via via's, dekens, iets om zich om te kleden en zelfs een noodapotheek van mevrouw Pleister had hij bij zich.

Hij ging naar de rand van het dalletje toe, maar zag niets. Op dat moment knakte er iets achterhem en de halfreus draaide zich verschrikt om.

"FIRENZE!" Riep hij uit. "Wurgende waterspuwer! Jij hebt me laten schrikken!"

De centaur liet zijn hoofd lichtjes zakken. "Het spijt me Hagrid, ik wilde je niet laten schrikken."

Hagrid greep naar zijn hart en haalde een paar keer diep adem. Het wezen stelde zich op aan zijn zij en keek ook naar het dalletje. Een tijdje stonden ze daar, zwijgend, ze schenen op iets te wachten.

"Hij is niet gekomen", fluisterde Firenze.

"Nee, is hij niet," zei Hagrid niet minder zacht.

"Het zijn meer dan zeven dagen vergaan Hagrid." Firenze keek de terreinknecht nu aan.

"Dat klopt," en Hagrid had daarom een vreselijk slecht geweten.

Firenze wierp een blik naar de wonderbare blauwe hemel, de zon stond hoog en verlichte het kleurenspel van het bos.

"Ik weet niet eens of hij nog leeft," zei Hagrid bedrukt.

Toen lachte de centaur zachtjes en schraapte met zijn hoeven. "Oh hij leeft."

"Werkelijk?" De halfreus keek in wonderbare blauwe ogen van de centaur.

"Hij leeft NOG! Ga Hagrid, zoek hem, breng hem terug naar het licht!" Met deze woorden liet Firenze hem staan en verdween weer zo snel als hij gekomen was.

Hagrid trok de eerste via via tevoorschijn, een oude tennisbal. Aan de rand van het dalletje stond plotseling niemand meer en de wind blies de bonte bladeren over de bosgrond. Het was als een laatste bonte dans, voordat de kleurenpracht voorgoed verdween.

Hagrid dook weer op in de buurt van een burchtmuur. Hij stond voor de ruïne en dacht even na. In deze omgeving waren er drie, misschien zelfs vier plaatsen waar men een tovenaar kon laten verdwijnen. Zijn lijst, die hij in gedachten met zich mee droeg, was lang en hij maakte geen fouten in de hoop Sneep snel te vinden. Terwijl hij op de ruïne toestampte keek hij met wakend oog om zich heen. De afgelopen dagen was de hel in de toverwereld losgebroken. Verschillende dooddoenersgroepen bezorgden de schouwers hoofdpijn en weer andere hadden niets beters te doen dan zo snel mogelijk naar de andere kant snellen.

'Angsthazen!' Dacht Hagrid.

Niemand van hen wist hoe het was om een wereldwandelaar te zijn, niemand van hen kon ook maar raden hoe het was, om nergens zeker van te zijn. Hagrid liep op een donker gat af, terwijl hij onderzoekend het muurwerk bekeek, tastte hij naar de lamp die aan zijn rugzak hing. Zodra hij deze in zijn handen hield, lichtte het op, de lamp had een aangenaam geel licht en scheen in een half verweerde gang.

"Daar gaat ie," mompelde Hagrid en hij tastte voorzichtig in de gang. Het gevaar bij zulke oude muren was, dat ze snel en zonder waarschuwing instortten. Dreuzels meden ze wegens dit gevaar, maar voor volledig afgestudeerde tovenaars was dit geen probleem. Ze spraken een simpele, tijdelijk begrensde bindspreuk uit en stabiliseerden zo de oude muren. Hagrid was geen volledig afgestudeerde tovenaar. Het was dan voor hem niet mogelijk, om op deze voorzorgsmaatregel terug te vallen. Hij moest op zijn ervaring en gevoel vertrouwen.

De stenen knarsten onder zijn voeten en de wanden waren met klimop begroeid. Zijn doel lag ongeveer 20 meter onder de oppervlakte, want daar vertakte de gang zich plotseling en daar bevond men zich weer in een grote natuurlijke grot. Hagrid wist uit oude vertellingen dat in deze grot vroeger een zwarte magiër zijn vrienden gevangen had gehouden. Maar deze magiër was al lang dood en de mogelijke beschermspreuken waren al een eeuwigheid inactief. Maar desondanks alles wierp de terreinknecht een blik op zijn zakhorloge, het was geen gewoon horloge. Er was maar een wijzer op afgebeeld en liet mogelijke magische vallen of vloeken zien. De wijzer wees rustig in de groene zone en met een zucht van opluchting ging hij verder. Na enkele minuten kwam Hagrid eindelijk in de grot aan. Hij tilde de lamp hoog boven zijn hoofd en belichtte de grot.

Als de halfreus niet op zo een belangrijke missie was geweest, had hij zeker nog een paar minuten om zich heen gekeken, de grot was mooi de stalactieten en stalagmieten vormden wonderbaarlijke patronen. Deze patronen werden helaas door oude roestende kettingen en ijzeren ringen uit de muren onderbroken en Hagrid hield zijn adem in. Voor de zekerheid keek hij nog een keer rond, nu kon hij nog meer ijzeren ringen in de muren zien en donkere vlekken op de gladde kalkgrond lieten zien waar pas gevallen kettingen moesten hebben gelegen. Niets liet hij aan het toeval over hij keek naar elke al waren ze nog zo kleine opening aan en ontdekte zelfs een gebroken toverstaf die al half onder de klaksteen lag. Geen spoor van Sneep.

Vastbesloten keerde hij de grot de rug toe en begon weer aan zijn tocht naar boven, nu moest hij een oud landgoed doorzoeken. Het gezicht van de terreinknecht vertrok, daar leefden nog tovenaars. Of zij het hem gewoonweg zo toelieten, hun huis op de kop te zetten. Zo niet, dan zou dat verdacht zijn, misschien hielp Perkamentus hem dan.

Bedrukt schudde hij zijn hoofd, nee, de directeur van Zweinstein had daarvoor werkelijk geen tijd. De leraren op school beklaagden zich er al over, dat Albus Perkamentus zich bijna niet meer liet zien en ware zwermen van uilen vlogen voor de ramen, die in zijn kantoor zaten.

Dacht de directeur nog aan Sneep? Hagrid bleef als door de bliksem getroffen staan, het einde van de tunnel was al te zien. Eigenlijk had Perkamentus de laatste dagen geen woord over Sneep gezegd! Hagrid schudde zijn hoofd en noemde zich in gedachten zelf een domkop! Dat zou voor Sneep veel te gevaarlijk zijn geweest. Zeker klauterde hij de gang uit, naar buiten en wendde zich naar het landhuis, hij was van zichzelf geschrokken. Hoe kon hij aan Perkamentus twijfelen?

'Hoe gemakkelijk ik nog steeds over mensen oordeel', dacht Hagrid bedrukt.

Het landhuis lag iets verder van de burchtruïne af. Terwijl hij een veldweggetje volgde, rekende hij na. Enkele verstopplaatsen waren voor hem gemakkelijk te bereiken en ook snel te doorzoeken, andere weer niet. Hij gromde wat voor zich uit en gebruikte bijna zijn vingers om op te rekenen. Als hij in dit tempo verder zou houden, dan zou hij vier tot zes verstopplaatsen per dag kunnen doorzoeken. Vertwijfeld keek hij naar de hemel. Het probleem was, dat er zoveel plaatsen bestonden, dat zijn vriend waarschijnlijk al dood was voordat hij hem zou vinden.

"Dan moet het maar sneller", mompelde hij en versnelde zijn passen.

Het landhuis kwam al in zicht en Hagrid probeerde de juiste zinnen te verzinnen. Hij klopte aan bij de indrukwekende ingangpoort en wachtte. Een oude heks opende de poort en keek de halfreus vragend aan.

"Ja? Hoe kan ik u helpen?" vroeg ze.

"Nou ja, ik zoek iemand en ik weet dat er hier in de buurt enkele oude kerkers zijn. Zou ik mij die mogen bekijken?" vroeg Hagrid terwijl hij lachte naar de heks.

"Waarom? Denkt u misschien, dat ik iemand verstop?" De oude heks was nu zeer septisch.

"Nee, nee, natuurlijk niet! Wurgende waterspuwer. Nou uhm, nou ja, hij kende vele verstopplaatsen en misschien weet u er zelf niets van?" zei Hagrid.

De oude heks fronste haar voorhoofd. "Nou goed, kijkt u maar na. Ik wil niet, dat het ministerie meent, dat ik iets te verbergen zou hebben! Die draaien op het moment sowieso al door!"

Met deze woorden ging ze twee stappen opzij en liet de terreinknecht binnen.

"Hartelijke dank ik zal opschieten!" verzekerde Hagrid haar snel.

"Ach, neemt u maar gerust tijd, ik krijg zelden bezoek! Alle jongeren trekken naar de grote stad! Ze willen meer!" De oude vrouw trok zich in een salon terug.


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12. Stilte

Ich denke niemals an die Zukunft – sie kommt früh genug.

Albert Einstein

In de duisternis verliest men ieder gevoel van tijd. Er bestaat geen dag en geen nacht, net zo als, dat men wakker zijn en slapen niet meer uit elkaar kan houden. De grens wordt wazig en alles draait alleen nog maar om de duisternis en de pijn. Severus Sneep had zich allang bij zijn lot neergelegd. Hij lag in de buurt van de waterbak en staarde in de duisternis. Hij was niet zeker of hij staarde of dat hij weer sliep, zo precies kon hij het niet zeggen. Evan Rosier was al sinds een hele tijd niet meer gekomen. Blijkbaar had hij werkelijk besloten Sneep in de kerkers te laten sterven. Geen verdere conversaties, geen nieuwe pijn en geen informatie voor Rosier.

Severus glimlachte, hij had zowiezo niets of niemand verraden.Er was iets veranderd, sluipend en voor Sneep niet direct herkenbaar, het was een van de redenen, waarom hij in de buurt van de waterbak gebleven was. Hij had het druppelen van het water niet meer gehoord! In het begin was hij bijna in paniek geraakt, waren dit de eerste tekenen van waanzin? Zo snel hij kon, was hij in de richting waar het water altijd was toe gekropen, tastte naar het water, het was er nog.Ook voelde hij hoe er steeds iets op zijn hand druppelde. Het was iets van vastigheid in zijn zo plotseling gekrompen wereld. Waarom was dat zo belangrijk voor hem? Hij verlengde het onvermijdelijk alleen maar meer. Een, twee keer had Severus geprobeerd gewoon niet meer te drinken, maar zijn overlevingsinstinct had van het van zijn verstand gewonnen. Zijn logica was zo goed als uitgewist, alles wat een mens had in deze duisternis, was tot op een klein hoopje ellende gekrompen.

Van dreuzels wist hij, dat men vroeger spionnen zo tot praten brengen wou, men ontnam hen alle invloeden van buitenaf, sloot ze compleet af en na een tijdje zeiden deze dreuzels alles wat men wou. Alleen voor een streepje licht, een geluid of een aanraking.

Sneep snoof afstotend, hij voelde wel degelijk. Hij voelde de koude stenen vloer en als hij zijn vingers bewoog, die bijna stijf bevroren waren, deed het pijn. Alleen het licht en sinds enkele tijd de geluiden miste hij. In deze stilte kon hij veel nadenken, liet zijn leven nog eens aan zich voorbij gaan. Maar zo gemakkelijk wilden geen kleurige plaatjes uit zijn herinneringen komen, zijn gedachten schenen zich niet meer aan kleur te kunnen herinneren. Zo vaak en intensief hij het ook telkens weer probeerde, het lukte niet. Zijn herinneringen waren zwart en donker, net als zijn omgeving. Alleen het gevoel was gebleven, de bedroefdheid, toen zijn moeder gestorven was en de hulpeloosheid, toen ook zijn vader hem had verlaten.

Wat was er toen gekomen? Zijn gedachten lieten hem in de steek, het waren alleen nog wazige gevoelens, voor enige tijd was er geluk geweest, een korte gedachtegang van vrijheid. Maar ook vrees en angst, waar geen houden meer aan was. Zwak herinnerde hij zich die desoriëntatie, die hij ondanks dit geluksgevoel had. Het was de tijd kort na school geweest, ja zijn vader was kort nadat hij van Zweinstein gekomen was gestorven. Toen had Voldemort hem gevonden en gerekruteerd.

Sneep draaide zich met een zacht kreunen op zijn zij, hij had hem gerekruteerd en duidelijk gemaakt, wat hij was en waar zijn plaats was. Anderen mochten de donkere zijde gekozen hebben, omdat ze van de macht genoten, of omdat ze een deel van de sterkte van de heer des duister aan hun kant wouden hebben, hij had niet gekozen. Voldemort had hem geen andere keus gelaten, de heer der duisternis had in Severus Sneep gevonden, wat hij verloren had.

Snel had Voldemort zich toegang verleend tot Sneep, hem ingenomen en tot zijn eigendom gemaakt. Voldemort had de jonge man gemaakt tot wat hij vandaag was. Nee, verbeterde Severus zichzelf ingedachte, precies zo als Voldemort hem kende was hij niet meer. Nu wist de dooddoener, wee waarom hij zich aan het leven vasthield. Hij had een vriend, een ongebruikelijke maar goede vriend, Hagrid, de halfreus en terreinknecht van Zweinstein.

Hagrid, hij die hem in het begin haatte en hem het liefst de nek had gebroken. Maar dat was verleden tijd. Wat gaf hem in deze uitzichtloze situatie nog kracht? Een beeld flitste voor zijn inner ogen op, het was het gezicht van een oude man. Perkamentus! Zijn Heer! Voldemort had hem aan zijn grootste tegenstander verloren! In zijn leven had Severus niet vaak de mogelijkheid gehad, zelf en vrij te beslissen.

Met zijn vingers tastte hij de bodem af, hij kon alleen zijn rechterhand gebruiken. Hij kende elke gleuf en oneffenheid in zijn kleiner en kleiner wordende omgeving. Het waren de weinige uiterlijke indrukken die de waanzin, die reeds aan zijn verstand knaagde, op afstand hielden. Een verdieping hier, een oneffenheid daar, zijn hand kwam uiteindelijk tot rust. Hij was weer ingeslapen.

De stilte deed Hagrid pijn in zijn oren, hij stond weer eens in een overweldigende grot. Hij was al vier dagen onderweg, haastte zich van plaats naar plaats, van ruïne naar ruïne. Geen spoor, niets. Op de derde dag van zijn zoektocht, had een school uil hem bereikt. Een kort bericht van Perkamentus.

_iHagrid, zou u hem vinden, let goed op hem. Rond om Zweinstein wemelt het van schouwers. Op het ministerie heerst op het moment grote chaos._

_Veel geluk!_

_Albus Perkamentus/i_

Voor de terreinknecht betekende dit bericht, zou hij Severus Sneep levend vinden, dan was hij op zichzelf ingesteld. Schouwers rondom Zweinstein! Op het moment greep het ministerie een iedereen, die niet direct zeggen kon dat hij geen dooddoener was, of invloedrijke vrienden had. De halfreus twijfelde er niet aan, dat Perkamentus al aan een oplossing voor Sneep werkte en zich, zo gauw de rust wat teruggekeerd was, voor de dooddoener zou inzetten.

Hagrid gooide de oude dreuzelkrant weg, deze via via had al zijn magie verbruikt en was waardeloos geworden. Daarvoor in de plaats haalde hij een oud bierblikje tevoorschijn. Hij wou net de via via activeren, toen een grijze uil rechtstreeks op hem af vloog. Ze liet een samengerolde krant voor Hagrids voeten vallen en vloog weg. Uilenpost functioneerde veel beter dan de dreuzelpost, zelfs als Hagrid op reis was, vonden de uilen van de krant hem op een gegeven moment wel en leverden ze de krant. Ook als deze dan iets wat ouder was. De terreinknecht stopte het blikje weer weg en raapte de krant op. Direct viel hem een krantenkop op:

**Groep dooddoeners bij een geheime verzameling verrast!**

**Een groep schouwers onder leiding van Alastor Dolleman had de groep van ca. 10 leden op een oud dreuzelkerkhof verrast. Het was aan Dollemans' inzet te danken, dat er geen gewonden onder de dichtbij wonende dreuzels waren. Een tot nu toe onbekend aantal dooddoeners werden levend gepakt. Een dooddoener is bij het gevecht om het leven gekomen. Sinds de val van je-weet-wel-wie was de groep van Alastor Dolleman de succesvolste schouwersgroep…**

Hagrid liet de krant zakken. Niets nieuws dus. Weliswaar kende hij een rij namen van dooddoeners, maar lang niet allemaal. Perkamentus wou hem niet onnodig belasten of in gevaar brengen. Hij wist, wat in het ergste geval te doen, hij had het netwerk van Perkamentus kunnen behouden en dan had hij ook alle namen gekend. Met een zachte zucht haalde hij weer het oude blikje bier tevoorschijn. En ging verder.

Ook de schouwers op het vaste land waren actief geworden. Weliswaar waren daar niet zo veel aanhangers van Voldemort, maar ze waren er. Een groep, bestaande uit Russen, Bulgaren, Hongaren en Tsjechen hadden op de hielen van een dooddoener gezeten, van wie ze informatie verwachtten. Ze joegenop Igor Karkarov. Om hen te ondersteunen, was Alastor Dolleman uit Engeland weg gereisd. In de afgelopen dagen, had hij onder zijn collega's van het vaste land bijna het onmogelijke bereikt. Niet alleen, dat ze een verstop plaats in de buurt van de Russische grens gevonden hadden, nee, ze hadden de naam van Karkarov op een geheim document van Voldemort gelezen.

De schouwers, die normaal bij Alastor in de buurt waren, hadden enkele dagen bijzonder verlof gekregen. Maar Alastor was vast besloten ook Igor te grijpen. Uit betrouwbare bronnen wist hij, dat Igor makkelijk bang te maken was en sinds de val van Voldemort verdwenen ook geen gevangengenomen dooddoeners meer. Een feit, dat Dollemans werk aangenamer maakte, eindelijk kon hij ze rustig ondervragen en zo enkele bruikbare aanwijzingen krijgen.

In Engeland betrad Frank Lubbermans zijn kleine, nieuwe huisje. Hij was nooit meer naar de plaats van de dooddoeners overval teruggekeerd.

Zijn vrouw zat op de bank en wiegde haar zoon in haar armen. Het hart van Frank werd zwaar en hij dacht aan de Potters. Arme Harry. Hij glimlachte naar zijn vrouw en sloot zachtjes de deur. Met voorzichtige stappen liep hij naar haar toe en fluisterde haar in haar oor, "ik hou van je."

Zijn vrouw kuste hem zachtjes op de wang en fluisterde terug, "ik ook van jou."


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13: Nooit opgeven!

Niemals aufgeben! Niemals kapitulieren!

Galaxy Quest Leitspruch

Aus dem gleichnamigen Film

Weer waren er uren verstreken, zonder enig uitzicht op succes. De laatste grotten waren leeg geweest, net zoals op twee stukken landgoed waar hij gezocht had. Hagrid woog de kapotte voetbal in zijn hand. Hij had dit helemaal fout aangepakt en hij moest logischer handelen. Hagrid snoof, logisch! Logica was niet bepaald zijn sterkste punt! De meeste dingen besloot hij vanuit zijn hart, uit zijn gevoel. Het laatste kranten artikel spookte nog door zijn hoofd. Dooddoeners, hij moest eerst de huizen en bezittingen van dooddoeners opzoeken. Hagrid keek naar het huis waar hij nu voor stond, een oud landgoed was het, van de familie Withe. Deze naam herkende hij nog, uit een van de berichten van Sneep. Het huis zag er leeg en koud uit, er brandde geen licht, terwijl het toch al nacht was. Het zou de laatste doorzoeking voor deze dag zijn. Zachtjes betrat hij de grote entreehal. "Hallo? Iemand thuis?" riep Hagrid in de duisternis. 

Er was geen geluid te horen en Hagrid riep nogmaals: "Hallo? Is daar iemand?"

Plotseling hoorde hij een zacht getrippel achter zich. De halfreus draaide zich om en luisterde naar het geluid. Dreigend hief hij zijn hand.

"Meneer, niet slaan meneer", piepte een stem.

Verrast staarde de terreinknecht neer op de huiself, die aan zijn voeten stond. Langzaam deed hij zijn hand omlaag.

"Wat is er gebeurt?" vroeg Hagrid de huiself.

"Meneer, de familie leeft hier niet meer, meneer. Hebben mij achtergelaten," de huiself snifte zachtjes in de theedoek die ze droeg.

Hagrid keek vol medelijden op het kleine wezen neer, "ik vind het vervelend dit te horen."

De huiself snifte nog harder.

"Maar zeg eens. Heb je een tovenaar gezien de laatste tijd? Ongeveer zo groot?" Hagrid tilde zijn hand op om de hoogte aan te geven, "tamelijk mager, zwarte schouderlange haren en bleek. Heb je zo iemand gezien, of van hem gehoord?"

Het kleine wezen staarde Hagrid vanuit zijn tennisbalgrote ogen aan. "Nee meneer. Ik heb geen zo een tovenaar gezien, of van hem gehoord, Meneer, nee heb ik niet."

Hagrid liet zijn schouders hangen, weer een tegenslag. Verslagen wendde hij zich af, voor de nacht moest hij nog een slaap plaatst vinden. In dit huis wilde hij niet blijven. Toen trok de huiself zachtjes aan zijn mantel.

"Wilt u misschien overnacht blijven?" vroeg de huiself en iets van hoop schemerde in haar ogen.

Twijfelend keek Hagrid zich om, over de meubels waren witte lakens gelegd en de overgrote schilderijen waren afgedekt.

"Meneer, Jelis kan eten voor u bereiden. Kan u een slaapplaats inrichten," zei de huiself met haar piepstemmetje.

Hagrid knikte, waarom niet? Zo kon hij tenminste wat gemakkelijker slapen en iets beters te eten krijgen.

Jelis juichte en rende direct weg, "Hier in de salon, meneer. Hier heen."

Achteraf bleek dat de huiself, die zich als Jelis had voorgesteld, zo blij geweest iemand te kunnen dienen, dat ze een vijf-gangen-menu had voorbereid en de bank op halfreus grote had getoverd. Terwijl Hagrid at, begonnen ze nog eens over zijn zoektocht te spreken.

"Waarom zoekt meneer deze tovenaar?" vroeg de elf en reikte Hagrid een tablet met aardappelen.

"Omdat ik het hem heb beloofd", antwoordde deze.

Jelis knikte langzaam. "Ik heb ook beloofd hier te waken! Tot familie terugkomt! Beloftes zijn belangrijk."

Bedroeft keek Hagrid nu op zijn bord, direct piepte de elf bezorgd: "Smaakt eten niet? Zal Jelis iets anders koken? Of wat wijn? We hebben ook goede wijn hier!"

"Wat zal jouw familie zeggen als je vreemden zo goed verzorgd?"

"Familie heeft altijd veel waarde op gastvrijheid gelegd, meneer! Ze zouden trots op Jelis zijn!" piepte de elf en toverde een fles wijn tevoorschijn, "ja, familie zei steeds, wie alleen gasten ontvangt, zal later eens ook een graag geziene gast zijn."

Onder grote inspanning ontkurkte de elf de fles en schonk de rode wijn in een groot glas.

"Wijn moet ademen meneer," verklaarde de huiself op de vragende blik van Hagrid, "alleen zo komt een goede smaak."

"Je hebt echt verstand daarover Jelis!" complimenteerde Hagrid.

"Dank u meneer, dank u!" voorzichtig zwenkte de elf het glas.

De rest van de tijd ging tamelijk snel voorbij. Hagrid complimenteerde de elf hier en daar en de elf bemoeide zich met haar gast.

Het was ver na middernacht, toen Hagrid zich op de vergrote bank neerlegde. Jelis had enkele dekens en kussens gehaald.

"Zal meneer zich morgen weer op de zoektocht begeven?" vroeg de elf toen Hagrid zichzelf toedekte.

"Ja, in alle vroegte, zou je mij kunnen wekken?"

"Natuurlijk meneer. Natuurlijk!" Jelis boog zich diep en sloot zachtjes de deur van de salon.

Hagrid staarde naar het houten plafond, het vuur in de openhaard wierp vreemde schaduwen in de ruimte. Met de warmte van het vuur, kwam ook de moeheid en niet lang daarna was Hagrid diep en vast ingeslapen.

Jelis sliep in deze nacht niet, ze was te opgewonden weer iemand te kunnen dienen. Deze halfreus, ja Jelis had hem als halfreus herkend, was vriendelijk en was op zoek naar iemand. De beschrijving had de huiself nog in haar gedachten en met dit in haar geheugen ging ze in de grote oude keuken voor de haard zitten.

"Idgi, kun je me horen?" fluisterde ze in de lichtblauwe vlammen.

Het hoofd van een huiself verscheen in de vlammen en keek omhoog naar Jelis, "Jelis is jouw familie terug?"

"Nee Idgi. Maar een ander zoekt iemand." Jelis gaf de beschrijving die ze van Hagrid had door.

De huiself in de vlammen klonk bezorgd en angstig, "Jelis, als mijn meester ziet dat ik met jou praat!"

"Idgi alsjeblief," smeekte de huiself. Sinds zeer lange tijd had ze weer eens een opdracht en wou deze tot volste tevredenheid uitvoeren.

Wat geen tovenaar en geen heks wisten was, dat de huiselven onder elkaar een waar netwerk aan bekenden onderhielden. Weliswaar was elke huiself zich ervan bewust, dat ze eigendom van een magische familie waren en deze moesten dienen tot aan hun dood, maar vaak verlangden hun meesters bijna het onmogelijke. Tot voor een paar dagen maakte dit netwerk het mogelijk de huiselven dingen te laten volbrengen die aan het onmogelijkste grensden. En op deze manier velen van hen hun leven redde. Sinds het verdwijnen van Voldemort, die ook onder de kleine magische wezen je-weet-wel genoemd werd, had hun situatie wat verbeterd. Hun leven was iets veiliger geworden. De families verlangden alleen nog normale huiselven diensten.Daar kwam bij, dat in deze dagen vele huiselven hun familie verloren. Het ministerie pakte deze magiër op, of ze werden in gevechten met de schouwers gedood. Het huiselven netwerk was voor de arme wezentjes bedacht, die dooddoeners als meesters hadden. Jelis zelf was daar ook door getroffen, de jonge meester was als dooddoener gevonden. Uit schaamte was de familie Withe vertrokken en hadden hun huiself achtergelaten. Maar een lichtblik had het in dit netwerk wel gegeven, alleen gelaten huiselven hadden een toevluchtsplaats gevonden. Zweinstein. De elven van gearresteerde of gedode families werden naar Zweinstein gebracht. De aanwezige directeur had zich bereid verklaard hen een nieuw thuis te geven. Ze waren weliswaar nog steeds niet vrij, maar leefden veilig en onder een goede heer.

Jelis was niet door het ministerie gevonden en haar familie van noch gearresteerd, noch gedood. Zo bleef haar deze weg bespaard.

Ze riep elke elf die ze kende en zocht naar de verdwenen tovenaar. Snel kwam ze erachter, dat er vele waren verdwenen en vele meesters zochten, of familieleden.

Jelis wierp een blik op de kleine keukenklok, het was bijna vroeg in de morgen en ze had beloofd de halfreus te wekken. Ze had hem niet kunnen helpen. Met een hangend hoofd, trippelde ze de salon in en wekte Hagrid.

"Meneer? Goede morgen meneer!" zei ze en trok zachtjes aan de deken.

Hagrid was op slag wakker en keek zich verward om. "Waar…"

"In het huis van de familie Withe, meneer. U wou vroeg gewekt worden, meneer!" piepte Jelis.

"Oh ja, natuurlijk dank je," Hagrid wreef door zijn ogen en stond op.

Naast de halfreus zag de huiself er zeer klein uit. Uitbundig strekte Hagrid zich uit en gaapte diep. "Dank je voor de overnachtingsmogelijkheid", zei hij vriendelijk tegen Jelis.

"Alsjeblieft meneer. Steeds meneer!" maar zo gelukkig klonk Jelis niet.

"Is er iets gebeurt?" vroeg Hagrid haar en begon zijn rugzak in te pakken.

"Nee meneer. Jelis heeft alleen geprobeerd de verdwenen magiër te vinden, meneer," zei de huiself te neergeslagen.

Hagrid staarde de huiself aan. "Hoe?"

"Oh meneer, vraagt u mij alsjeblieft niet meneer. Alsjeblieft niet vragen," zei de elf, haar hand hing bibberend boven een vuurhaak.

"Oké, oké. Rustig maar!" stelde Hagrid de elf gerust, "En ben je wat te weten gekomen?"

De elf schudde te neer geslagen haar hoofd. "Nee meneer, niemand heeft uw magiër gezien of van hem gehoord, meneer."

Hagrid knikte bedenkend, hij wou zien, dat hij zo snel mogelijk verder ging, waarbij hem dit wezen leed deed. Zo alleen in een groot huis, zonder familie.

"Ik ga dan maar weer eens," hij trok zijn schoenen aan en greep naar zijn mollenbontjas, "nogmaals bedankt."

Jelis trippelde Hagrid achterna. "Meneer willen geen ontbijt?"

Hagrid schudde zijn hoofd, hij zou onderweg ergens ontbijten. Maar ten eerste wou hij nog op zijn minst drie kerkers hebben doorzocht.

"Meneer zal verdwenen magiër zeker vinden! Jelis weet, dat belofte gehouden wordt!" zei de elf dapper.

"Tja, zo makkelijk zal ik niet opgeven," Hagrid opende de grote deur en keek over het kleine park, dat om het huis lag. De zon blonk reeds aan de horizon en het duister van de nacht week langzaam voor de lichte dag.

Jelis keek op naar de hemel, knipperde en zei toen voorzichtig: "Jelis kon niet met iedereen spreken die ze wou, meneer."

Hagrid keek op het kleinkindgrote wezen neer, wat had de elf daarnet gezegd? Niet met alle praten? Was het dat, wat hij geloofde te horen?

Hij liet zich op de knieën zakken, maar zelfs toen moest hij naar Jelis neerbuigen.

"Welke families Jelis? Alsjeblieft, mijn vriend zal anders niet overleven!" smeekte Hagrid.

Jelis keek hem met grote ogen aan. De huiself nam diep adem en begon te vertellen.


	14. Hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14: Leven

Was wäre das leben ohne Hoffnung?

Friedrich Hölderlin, Hyperion

Namen, Hagrid had namen ontvangen. Jelis had enkele families genoemd, van huiselven waar ze geen contact meer mee had. Samen met de families waarin dooddoeners zaten, ontstond een klein lijstje van drie families, die hij moest opzoeken.

Ook bezat hij de nodige via via's. Eerst trok hij een via via uit de tas die hem naar een zeer oud huis brengen zou. Hij bekeek nog maar net de oude sok, of hij deed zijn werk al. De wereld verdween in een straal van kleuren en de grond verdween onder zijn voeten. De wervel aan kleuren verdween en al gauw stabiliseerde zijn blikveld. Hij stond in een verwilderd park, het gras was in de herfststorm omgeknikt en lag plat op de aarde. Met ervaren blik kon hij zelfs enkele zieke bomen herkennen, dit park was al lang niet meer onderhouden. Het zag er verwilderd en vergeten uit. De zon was nu volledig opgekomen en wierp haar warme stralen door een dak van bladderen op de grond. Direct stampte hij op het huis af. Nu geen tijd te verliezen! Zijn hart sloeg snel in zijn borst en uit om een of andere reden had hij plotseling twee harten. Eén dat bijna pijnlijk in zijn borst sloeg en een dat zijn plaats in hals zat. Het bloed suisde in zijn oren.

Sneep voelde nog maar amper zijn lichaam. Al geruime tijd had hij niet meer de kracht gevonden om zich aan de waterbak omhoog te trekken. Zijn mond was uitgedroogd. Voor hem was het een ironie van het lot, dat zijn lichaam steeds meer uitschakelde, terwijl bepaalde zinnen nog op volle kracht liepen. Zijn leven was bijna voorbij en na de beginnende opluchting, eindelijk te weten wat hem te wachten stond, mengde zich iets van rouw erdoor. In gedachten nam hij afscheid van de weinige wezens die hem gemogen hadden. Hij rouwde, omdat dat hij niet meer Perkamentus kon dienen. Hij rouwde om Hagrid, zijn enige vriend in deze vreemde tijden en hij rouwde omdat hij hem waarschijnlijk dood zou vinden. Wat hij wel niet zou geven voor een stuk perkament, zodat hij enkele troostende woorden voor de halfreus achter kon laten. Daarvoor had hij altijd kracht gevonden. Hagrid had het niet verdiend.

In gedachten bedankte hij ook de centaur Firenze, dat dit wezen over zijn eigen schaduw gesprongen was, om een tovenaar het leven te redden. In zijn hoofd flitste het beeld van Lily Potter op. Zij had heb gevraagd in leven te blijven. Zelfs zijn laatste bevel kon hij niet meer uitvoeren. Het was, alsof hij de stem van zijn vader hoorde: "Een verliezer ben je! Dat was je altijd al geweest! Een verliezer! Niet eens in staat de simpelste bevelen uit te voeren! Voor zoiets bestaat is er geen hoop."

Sneep haalde bibberend adem. "Nee, ik ben geen verliezer!" fluisterde hij zwak, "en de hoop heb ik al lang achter mij gelaten. Laat me met rust!"

In de duisternis en de stilte was hij er niet zeker van, of hij het werkelijk gezegd had of alleen gedacht. Waar bleef toch dat uitnodigende licht, dat hij reeds een keer gezien had? Wanneer kon hij eindelijk gaan?

"Ik ben geen verliezer!" zei hij nog eens tegen de duisternis.

Hagrid opende de grote zware voordeur. Het stof lag dik op de grond en door de lichte windvlaag danste het in dikke vlokken over de grond. De terreinknecht van Zweinstein kneep zijn ogen samen, het was donker. De zware satijnen gordijnen waren gesloten. Voor enkele ramen waren planken bevestigd, had hij vanbuiten gezien. Maar daar was iets dat direct de aandacht van Hagrid had. Sporen in het stof! Het was alsof men door sneeuw gestapt was en een pad had achtergelaten. Hier was iemand duidelijk meerdere keren tussen de kelderdeur en de voordeur heen en weer gelopen. Eén keer leek het zelfs, alsof de persoon iets zwaar gesleept had. Constant waakzaam om zich heen kijkend liep Hagrid op de kelderdeur af. Het was een grote oude deur, met zware ijzeren werken erop. Zachtjes opende hij hem en een duistere donkere gang doemde voor hem op. Het rook naar rook en oude lucht. Hagrid zocht naar zijn lamp.

Kort daarop viel een aangenaam geel licht door de gang en de halfreus durfde het aan de trappen naar beneden af te gaan. Des te verder hij naar beneden ging, des te dichter de duisternis scheen te worden. Als een monster leek het naar Hagrid te grijpen. Ook de stilte was bijna grijpbaar. Aan het einde van de trap kwam hij in een grote, grof gehouwen gang. Het einde van de gang was zelfs in het licht van zijn lamp niet herkenbaar. Er waren meerdere deuren en deuropeningen, de meeste deuren gingen gemakkelijk openen. Meestal waren er lege, of ingestorte ruimtes achter. Niets dat aan een kerker of aan iets dergelijks herinnerde. Des te verder hij de gang in ging, des te vertwijfelder werd hij. Had Jelis zich vergist?

Hij greep naar een andere grendel en wilde deze openen. Maar deze wou niet. Hoe hard Hagrid ook eraan trok of duwde, hij bewoog geen millimeter. Hagrid rammelde er nog hard aan. Eenduidig, deze grendel was magisch op zijn plaats vast gevroren. Uit zijn twijfel kwam woede, zijn vriend kon achter deze deur zijn. Met een schreeuw van wanhoop sloeg hij de deur hard in. Het hout gaf toe onder de geweldige krachten, die bij Hagrid vrij kwam en brak in duizend stukken.

Zwaar ademend en verrast over zijn eigen krachten stond Hagrid nu voor de vernielde deur. Direct had hij zich weer in de greep en scheen met zijn lamp in de ruimte. Dit was werkelijk een kerker, een stinkend, vochtig en stokdonker gat Waarin men mensen stopte, die nooit meer gevonden mochten worden. Maar desondanks was de kerker groot. Door het licht kon hij aan de muren kettingen en ijzeren ringen zien hangen. De lichtstraal wandelde over de muren. Direct aan de muur naast hem kon hij een afgebrande fakkel herkennen. Deze toonde niet, zoals menig andere fakkel in de ruimte, de licht groene, slijmige mos begroeiing.

Hagrid waagde zich een stap verder naar voren, belichte nu de zuilen, die het relatief hoge plafond steunden.

"Hallo? Sneep bent je hier?" fluisterde Hagrid.

Een stap verder in de kerker, de lichtstraal van Hagrids lamp scheen over de grond. Toen verstarde het licht en Hagrid kuchte op.

"Bij alle goede geesten."

Direct rende hij op de persoon die bij de waterbaken op de grond lag af. Hij liet zich op zijn knieën vallen en legde de lamp naast zich neer. Voorzichtig legde hij zijn hand op het voorhoofd van Sneep. Het gezicht was op enkele plaatsen gezwollen, aanschijnend had iemand hem na alle regels van de kunst geslagen.

"Sneep! Kunt je mij horen!" vroeg hij voorzichtig.

De gescheurde lippen bewogen zich, direct boog Hagrid zich naar de jonge tovenaar toe. "Wat?"

"Ik ben geen verliezer!" zei de dooddoener.

Toen lachte Hagrid, tegen alle goede raad in omarmde hij de jonge magiër en drukte hem stevig tegen zijn borst aan, "je hebt gelijk! Je bent geen verliezer!"

Een zachte schreeuw liet Hagrid zijn vreugde inhouden en hij legde Sneep terug op de grond. De dooddoener had zijn ogen half geopend, maar toen het licht hen trof sloot hij ze weer.

"Dorst…," zei hij zwak.

"Ja, direct! Moment," hectisch keek Hagrid zich om, het water in de bak rook weliswaar vers maar voor de terreinknecht niet vers genoeg.

Vlug had hij zijn rugzak van de rug genomen en doorzocht hem deze naar de veldfles. Zijn bibberende vingers vonden de fles en Hagrid slaagde er zelfs in, om in alle opwinding de fles te openen. Eerst bevochtigde hij met zijn vingers de lippen van Sneep en liet hem uiteindelijk een paar slokjes drinken.

Zonder succes, de dooddoener hoestte het meeste water weer uit. Hagrid dacht koortsachtig na. Hoe kon hij Sneep iets te drinken geven, zonder dat hij verdronk? Uiteindelijk greep hij naar een schone doek en maakte het vochtig. Voorzichtig opende hij weer de mond van Severus en wrong de doek uit. Het was een dun straaltje, dat in zijn mond kwam. Meer een gelijkmatig druppelen, maar de dooddoener hoestte het water niet meer uit. Hagrid zag, dat hij slikte. De terreinknecht herhaalde dit meerdere malen, tot hij het gevoel had, dat Sneeps grootste gevaar nu niet direct uitgedrogen was.

"Ik ben geen verliezer," fluisterde Sneep weer.

"Nee, bent je niet," zei Hagrid.

"Ik ben niet alleen."

"Nee, bent je niet," Hagrid greep weer in zijn rugzak en zocht naar de noodgevalapotheek van mevrouw Pleister, maar in het zwakke licht kon hij niet herkennen welke medicijnen hij nodig had.

"Ik kan je hier niet helpen," zei hij tegen Sneep, "ik moet je naar boven brengen."

Maar de dooddoener fluisterde niet samenhangende zinnen en scheen hem niet goed te horen. Hagrid smeet alles in zijn rugzak en deed deze op zijn rug. De lamp hing hij aan zijn riem, zo kon hij op zijn minst zien waar hij langs liep. Met grootste voorzichtigheid tilde hij de gewonde op. "Nu breng ik je eerst hieruit."

Maar Sneep schreeuwde zachtjes. Hagrid beet op zijn lippen. Hij moest hem hier uithalen, maakte niet uit hoe. De hele weg naar boven trok het lichaam van de pijn samen. De zinnen werden woorden en uiteindelijk alleen nog maar onmenselijke geluid. Het deed Hagrid veel pijn, zijn vriend zo te zien lijden.

Eindelijk kwam hij bij de trap aan, ging naar boven, stootte de deur met een voet open en liep gauw de hal door. De voordeur stond nog open en zo kon Hagrid zich met zijn last een weg naar buiten banen. De zon scheen fel op de treden die naar de ingang leidden en een koele herfstwind streek over het land. Nu kon hij zien hoe gewond Sneep was. Wat er in de duisternis en in het zwakke licht van zijn lamp uitzag als een gewaad, was alleen nog maar een stuk gescheurde stof.

In her begin kon Hagrid niet anders, hij hield Sneep alleen maar voorzichtig vast. Steeds weer opende Sneep de ogen, alleen om ze kort erop weer met een zachte schreeuw te sluiten. Hagrid loste dit probleem op zijn wijze op en bond Sneep de ogen met een vochtige doek dicht.

Zweinstein, hij moest hem naar Zweinstein brengen. Hij wou net de via via voor de terugkeer naar huis uit de rugzak nemen, toen hem de waarschuwende woorden van Perkamentus invielen. Maar Sneep had verzorging van een dokter nodig en Hagrid was op het moment zeker niet de juiste persoon. Nadenkend woog hij de via via in zijn hand. De schouwers zouden Sneep zeker weten direct naar Azkaban brengen. Zou men zich daar om hem kommeren? Nee, zeker niet zoals het nodig was. Hagrid stond voor een groot probleem.


End file.
